Ask the Italia Brothers
by MusicalMangaHeartbeats
Summary: Based on the endless "Ask" fics out there, now the Italy brothers get their shot to answer your endless questions together! Rated T for Romano's ... Romano-ness.
1. Ciao, Viewers!

**-Ask the Italia Brothers-**

North Italy: Ve~ Ciao! Feliciano, here with my _fretello_, Lovino~!

South Italy: Piss off, bastards.

N. Italy: _Fretello_, that's—

MusicalMangaHeartbeats: Hey, that's no way to talk to your fans, Lovi!

S. Italy: Wh-who the hell, are you?

N. Italy: AH! Gh-gh-ghoooost! Germany! -hides-

MusicalMangaHeartbeats: I'm not a ghost! I'm the author of this story and I'm just here to introduce your "Ask" fic. Feli, come out from under the table …

N. Italy: Au-author? No ghost?

MusicalMangaHeartbeats: No ghost. Cross my heart.

S. Italy: Why the hell do we need _you_ to introduce us?

MusicalMangaHeartbeats: Because your incompetent weaklings whom I highly doubt can introduce a show let alone do one.

S. Italy: Why you, cocky bastard! So you think me and my brother are stupid, asshole?

MusicalMangaHeartbeats: Well … look at your brother now.

-Lovino looks at Feliciano who is twirling absentmindedly in his rolly-chair-

N. Italy: Ve~Ve~Ve~

S. Italy: Well … yeah, that bastard is stupid. But I'm not—

-MusicalMangaHeartbeats holds on to Lovino's haircurl-

S. Italy: Chigigigi …

MusicalMangaHeartbeats: Anyway, send your letters to these two in the comments! They await your inquiries with bated pasta breath.

S. Italy: B-bastards ...

N. Italy: PASTA~! I want some now ...

* * *

**I had to do the Italy brothers! XD This is loosely based off the "Ask the Bad touch Trio" fic so ... yeah ... **

**Get teh sending! :D**


	2. Ciao For The First Time!

_-Ask the Italia Brothers-_

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaaaao~! Ve, North Italy here …

S. Italy: …..

N. Italy: _Fratello_ …

S. Italy: … What?

N. Italy: Introduce yourself, _fratello_!

S. Italy: -sigh- Ciao, stalker bastards.

N. Italy: That not nice, though!

S. Italy: That's all those dumbass fanbastards are getting! Hmph. -crosses arms and turns away-

N. Italy: -sigh- _Scusa_, my big brother is a little grumpy today … and everyday …

S. Italy: -turns around fast- You say something about me?

N. Italy: AH! AH! Nooo~ Don't hit meeee!

S. Italy: Hmph. Well anyway, we here to answer your dumbass questions, because you have nothing better to do than to send us crap.

N. Italy: I hope some of you are pretty pretty girls~ I like pretty pretty girls …...

S. Italy: Me too, stupid brother. Anyway, we got up from are seistas today to see we have mail … so I guess we gotta answer and shit.

N. Italy: Yaaaay! Answering! _Andiamo~_!

**Dear Italies,**

****

AHHHH! I love you guys! =D I love you guys!

N. Italy: We love you too! _Ti amo~ _especially if you're a pretty girl!

S. Italy: _Ti amo_ if you're a pretty girl, _fuck off stalker _if you're a guy …

N. Italy: _Ti amo _either way for me~!

**Anyway... ROMANO! Do you wannna be my best friend? Your fratello can also be my bff if he wants! Aš tave myliu du!**

**Your Lithuanian friend,**

**Ausra Matejka **

S. Italy: Hell no, I don't want be you best friend. -glare-

N. Italy: _Fretello_! How can you say that? -to screen- I'll be your bff, Au … au ... person who lives at Lithuania's house! You should come over later for pasta. If you don't know how to cook it, I can teach you!

S. Italy: They're not eating _my _pasta! I don't know that bastard and you don't either! For all we know, that could be France … .

N. Italy: -gasp- France-nii-chan? Ve, Ciao, France! -waves frantically-

S. Italy: -tackles him- DON'T SAY THAT TOO LOUD! He might hear you, idiot!

N. Italy: AAAH! AAAH! ROMANO, YOU'RE HURTING MEEEE! -panicking-

**20 minutes (and help from Germany) later**

N. and S. Italy: -pant- -pant- -pant-

N. Italy: -pant- Ve … -pant- I called -pant- Germany -pant- and he got us -pant- and our hair untangled.

S. Italy: -glares at N. Italy- Stu … -pant- stu … pid brother ...

N. Italy: -weirdly perks up and is fine- Ve, next question!

**Ohoho, an ask Italy bros one? [i]sweet[/i].**

****

Loviii~ I have two questions for you~

**What are your opinions on Prussia? ; w ;  
**

S. Italy: He's a potato bastard just like his damn brother.

N. Italy: Prussia? I love Prussia~

S. Italy: You love all potato bastards, traitor ... And these aren't your questions!

**And who all has pulled your curl?**

S. Italy:Too many, but especially the tomato bastard. Perverts, all of you … .

**Oh Oh, I have to questions for Feli too.**

**What would you rather have? Pasta or Germany?**

N. Italy: Waaaah? That's not nice to make me make such a hard choice! Uhm … uh ...

S. Italy: Yeah, _fretello_, which one do you choose? -glares at him and folds arms-

N. Italy: I'd have to go with pasta. I love Germany soooo much, but I can't give up pasta for anyone!

S. Italy: -big grin- Ah, you're not a disgrace that much after all~! -pats him on the back-

N. Italy: AAA — oh wait, this is pat, not a hit. =¬=

**And do you have any brotherly secrets you'd like to share? C:**

N. Italy: Hmm …

S. Italy: Are you serious?

N. Italy: About … what?

S. Italy: You gonna tell this unknown bastard our _secrets_?

N. Italy: We have to answer everything, _fratello_~

S. Italy: Fuck that shit! -at screen- We got none so fuck off, bastard.

N. Italy: _S__ì_, we do! Like how during seistas, we stroke each others hairc—

S. Italy: KWAAA! DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT THAT, YOU DUMBSHIT! -tackles him again-

N. Italy: _FRATELLO! FRATELLO! _YOU'RE HURTING ME AGAIN! AAAAH! -panics … again-

**Thank you for answering these if you dooo~ ; w ; **

N. and S. Italy: -CHAOS-

** 15 minutes later (and another visit from Germany)**

N. Italy: Germany say this is our last letter for today … he's outside the door so nothing happens again …

S. Italy: -mumbles- Controlling potato bastard …...

N. Italy: -instantly happy again- Last question!

**Ciao,Italy,...Lovi-I mean,Romano~! ^-^ *glomps***

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaao~!

S. Italy: -unknown forces knocks him out of his computer seat- The hell?

N. Italy: Yay~ The force of the Internet!

S. Italy: Force …? Wait — what did that bastard almost call me? -angry blush- Don't call me Lovi …... ever.**  
**N. Italy: Aww, so cute! - whispers to screen- It reminds _fratello_ of his old boss, Spain.

S. Italy: WHAT? YOU— - jumps up, but sees Germany in the doorway- …... -sits back down- Stupid little brother …...

**I have some rather,..."Interesting" questions for Romano. *smirk***

**Do ya' like Spain~? : *is a fangirl. really. XDD***

S. Italy: -angry super blush- No! I hate that tomato idiot bastard! And what do you mean fangirl …?

**BTW,why do you like tomatoes that much? xD (Random question. I know. XDDDDD***

S. Italy: Because they're damn delicious, duh. And it my country's national _tesero~ _- proud smile-**  
**N. Italy: They taste really good on pasta~! When me and Romano cook pasta together, he always tops it with tomatoes, and it taste sooo good.

S. Italy: Damn straight. -even prouder smile-

**And for Italy~**

**WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING ADORABLE! D,: *sniff*  
**

N. Italy: Uhhhm, I don't know …... Germany! Come here pleeeeease!

Germany: ... Uh … yes? -awkwardly looks at screen for a moment- _Guten tag_, viewers_._

S. Italy: Potato freak …

Germany: ."

N. Italy: Germany, why am I so freaking adorable?

Germany: Wha … -blush- H-how would I know?

N. Italy: Because you love me, of course!

Germany: Well, Italy, I, uhm … uhm, I'm not sure ...

S. Italy: Just answer the damn question, you bastard!

Germany: U-uh … because you're nice?

N. Italy: Okay! -turns to screen- Because I'm nice~!

Germany: -sweatdrop- Can I go now?

N. Italy: If you want to, then sure! -hugs- Thanks, Germany~

Germany: -sighs- _Gern geschehen. _I'll be outside …

N. Italy: _Va bene_! -kisses on cheek-

Germany: -super blush- -pushes away, walking fastly outside-

S. Italy: -fake gag- -rolls eyes-

==**  
I'm done! :D Ja ne~ **

N. Italy: Okay~! Ciaaao, friend!

S. Italy: I guess that's all for today finally ...

N. Italy: _Sì_. Thank you for all the questions, friends! And remember keep sending more in!

S. Italy: Yeah, I guess … Ciao, bastards.

N. Italy: Ciao~! And _t__i amo_!

S. Italy: Not me~ …

* * *

**Keep on sending~! And don't be afraid to be personal, either. :3 **


	3. Lovi, Why So Tsundere?

_(orz sorry if this get OOC or anything ... I need sleep ...)_

* * *

_-Ask the Italia Brothers-_

N. Italy: Ciao, friends~! We find a loooot of letters at our door today and we're so happy!

S. Italy: Fuck that! I couldn't finish my siesta 'cuz we gotta answer these damn letters …

N. Italy: Oh it's not so bad, _fratello_. It is super fun and you know it~!

S. Italy: Bull. -pouts and folds arms-

N. Italy: -looks concerned at his brother- Ve … -gets happy again- Let go to the questions! _Andiamo~_!

**Oh oh I wanna ask a question? Ok um here I go**

**Italy how do you feel knowing that the youngest of the Allies both in country and human age gives most of the orders aka Alfred ordering China to attack Germany and Japan, he's younger then you, did you know that?**

N. Italy: Ve, I know. -smile- He's a very young nation, but soooo scary!

S. Italy: Ugh, and cocky and annoying as all _hell_ and a lot of other bad stuff …

N. Italy: I was sad when he made China hurt Germany and Japan … they're my friends and I was scared for them, even though they were acting sooo brave! But thankfully, he didn't hurt me like I asked~

**also Romano did you ever use your Mafia to pick on America during the twenties (I wouldn't blame you if you did ^^) **

S. Italy: Heh heh … good times … Well, I _did _'forget' to tell America about them coming to his house, but I never really made them do anything. They don't listen to me! They're scary as hell!

N. Italy: Poor _fratello_ … -hugs-

S. Italy: Eh? What are you doing, stupid brother?

N. Italy: AHH! DON'T HIT ME! Next question, ve!

**First off, Hola! ((Lovino, I know you understood that))**

S. Italy: -angry blush-

N. Italy: Ciao~! =¬=

**1) My school took Italian off of the curiculum because it cost too much money D: I'm sad about it because I really wanted to learn it, can I has a hug?**

S. Italy: What the hell? Your school is full of BASTARDS, got that? Everyone should learn Italian!

N. Italy: Whaaaa? Poor friend … -hug- You can come to our house and learn! Then after class, we can make pasta and take siestas~!

**2) How did you guys get your curls? Were you just born with it or do you style it that way? Because I really want one!  
**

N. Italy: Ve … I don't remember …

S. Italy: I think we were born with it or some shit like that. I can't remember ever getting it either, it was just … there. But you don't want one! O_O

N. Italy: Ha~ They feel funny when you tug them~ I like it!

S. Italy: -looks horrified- … Perverted stupid brother …

**3) For Feleciano: When France taught you what.. -ahem- intercourse was, did he actually.. SHOW you what it was? Or just told you?  
**

S. Italy: He did WHAT?

N. Italy: Ve, he just told me … but he was veeery detailed with it. O.O

S. Italy: -even MORE horrified- And you ask why I stay away from that bastard?

N. Italy: It wasn't bad, _fratello_, just France-nii-chan being France-nii-chan!

S. Italy: EXACTLY! -scarred for life-

**4) Are you guys virgins?**

N. Italy: I am~! I like pretty pretty girls, but it's a sin to have sex before being married, yup yup …

S. Italy: ...

N. Italy: How 'bout you, _fratello_?

S. Italy: ...

N. Italy: Ve? _Fratello_?

S. Italy: … Well, it was just … I really really liked them, okay? The girls were very pretty …

N. Italy: … -understands- YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN?

S. Italy: … No … If you make this a big deal, I fucking swear, stupid brother …

N. Italy: Don't hit me~~! - cowards, then grabs rosary in room and put it on Romano, cowarding again afterwards-

S. Italy: =.=" …. -looks at screen- What? Moving on ...

**5) What time is it in Italy right now?  
**

N. and S. Italy: 12:42 in the afternoon.

N. Italy: Yup. I'm hungry ... I should make pasta later~!

**6) I lost the game..  
**

S. Italy: DAMNIT! I hate you, you damn bastard!

N. Italy: Ve? What game …? I wanna play!

S. Italy: You're playing it now, bastard. And you just lost … like me.

N. Italy: Whaa? …... -tears up-

**7)Do you guys play Super Mario? I've had that game since I was a toddler and I still havent beat it...**

N. Italy: Hey~! That's Japan's game, right? I played it once but then a scary monster came on the screen and I ran …

S. Italy: Ew, one of Japan's games? Hell no! I hate his crap ...

N. Italy: Wait, but weren't you playing Super Mario for three whole da—

S. Italy: SHUT UP! -goes to tackle N. Italy-

N. Italy: WAAAAHHH! GERMANYYY!

Germany: -sternly- _Nien_, Romano! Not today.

S. Italy: -ready to pounce- Eh, potato bastard? Where did you come from?

Germany: I really don't trust you two can be left to answer questions, so I'm here to moniter you two.

S. Italy: We don't need you and you're potato bastard-ly self watching _us_!

Germany: -cocks eyebrow-

N. Italy: Ve~ Yaaay, Germany's staying! -to screen- You should send him questions too!

S. Italy: Wah? Hell no, this _our_ show, not that potato freak's!

N. Italy: But I know lots of people have questions for him too, so if he's here, then he should answer them! Right, Germany?

Germany: Well, Italy, I'm just here to watch after you two …

N. Italy: Okay! -to screen- Send questions to him too!

Germany: Wait, Ita—

S. Italy: Ah, fuck it! Moving on!

**8) Fuhgetaboutit. :3  
**

N. and S. Italy: -heads tilt to the side-

N. Italy: Fuhgetaboutwhat?

S. Italy: Dumbasses … Next!

**9) Lovino, why are you like... so mean to Spain? He's really nice and tries to give you everything he can. I'll say, sometimes you can be a bit spoiled, you don't clean after yourself and you yell at him for no reason... That's no way to treat someone who gives you so much!  
**

S. Italy: I'm not mean! That bastard deserves it! -angry blush- He's a perv and he thinks he _owns_ me and he always so damn happy and… and … -angrier blush-

N. Italy: _Fratello_ just has a hard time showing what's inside … I know he loves Spain a whoooole lot! You can see it by how he acts~

S. Italy: Grr, why you little bas — wait a second -to screen- Did you just call me spoiled, you shit? _He's_ -points to a cowering N. Italy- spoiled! Getting all the talent and the trade and the arts … what do I get? Poverty and crime! That's not "spoiled", you bastard!

N. Italy: B-but you have tomatoes …

S. Italy: Too bad everyone too much of a bastard not to relish how wonderful they are … -sulk-

N. Italy: Eh ... -tenderly pats Romano's back-

**10) Feleciano, why was Austria mean to you? it's not like you ever did anything to him and You did as you were told D:  
**

N. Italy: Austria wasn't mean, just reeeally really strict … and scary!

**Maybe you and Lovino should have switched bosses.**

****

Anyway, thats all I got.

CIAO~

**~WoofJenko **

N. Italy: Me with Spain? That would be fun! =¬=

S. Italy: -silently glares at N. Italy- He's … not your type … o-of boss, I mean! -pouts and blushes-

N. Italy: But he's nice and always happy~! We get along well no—

S. Italy: Ciao, WoofJenko! -super blush- Next question, _andiamo …_

**Ciao Italia's~**

**Come stai?**

N. Italy: Ciao! _Molto bene_, _grazie_! **  
**S. Italy: Hmph. _Cosi cosi …_

**To the real questions~**

**Romano... Why are you so mean to Spain-nii~? It's not nice to call people tomato bastards~!**

S. Italy: Damn it, I'm not mean to that tomato bastard! He deserves every word of it. -angry blush-**  
**N. Italy: Ve~ -giggles and wags eyebrows to screen-

S. Italy: -see N. Italy do this- ...Wh-what was that for?

**Italia~**

****

I only have one this to say before I ask anything.

**You are AdORABLE!**

N. Italy: -giggle- _Grazie_!

****

Now to the question...

**What are your feelings toward Germany-san?**

N. Italy: Oh, Germany? I love him! A whole lot, of course. He's my best friend!

S. Italy: And he's a potato bastard …

N. Italy: Aw, _fratello_, he's not that bad~!

S. Italy: You just think that because he's got you _brainwashed_. All those potato are getting in your head!

N. Italy: B-but … Germany is ni—

S. Italy: Is a bastard!

Germany: Uh … Can you _not_ talk about me when I'm right outside the door? -.-"

S. Italy: Maybe you should leave our house then, freak. -glare-

Germany: …... -sigh- I'll be outside the door...

N. Italy: Okay~ -runs and give him a quick hug-

S. Italy: -turns head and growls-

****

Arrivederci~

**~RaveBunny864~ **

N. Italy:Ciaaaao~!

S. Italy: Ciao, bastard …

N. Italy: Next question, now~! Whoohoo!

**HI IM FOX AND YES IM A CUTE GIRL (well thats what my mama says)**

N. Italy: You're a pretty girl? Well_, Ciao bella_!

S. Italy: _Finally_ … not a bastard. _Ciao_, _bellissima. _-slight smile-

**Romano do you like Holland i mean he did save you when you almost drowned**

S. Italy: Well … actually, he's not that bad. -blush-

N. Italy: Whaaa? A guy isn't bad to you?

S. Italy: Shut up! I … respect him. He didn't like the tomato bastard so he left, and I gotta respect him for that …

N. Italy: Awww~ _Fratello_ has a rolemodel other than Spain~!

S. Italy: YOU— -almost lunges, then sees Germany- I hate you … all of you guys …

N. Italy: I love you all~~! =¬=

**Feliciano HRE or Germany**

N. Italy: Waaah! Not nice! That's another hard question~

S. Italy: HRE? Who the hell is that bastard …?

N. Italy: -blushes- Holy Roman Empire. He was … my first love …

S. Italy: Whaaa? Where was I when this happened?

N. Italy: We were both seperated by different bosses …

S. Italy: -shoked- M-my _fretello_ … found _amore_? Damn it, no one tells me shit!

N. Italy: -to screen- I would have to choose … Germany. I really loved Holy Roman Empire but it would be selfish to wish him back just because of that … I'm happy with him as a cheerful memory. -smile- Germany is such a lonely person ... don't you think he needs love, ne?

S. Italy: Pssh …Next question.

**Oh, questions for the cutist twins ever. Awe you two are so cute.  
**

N. Italy: _Grazie_! -big smile-

S. Italy: -blush- I'm not 'cute', you bastard!

**Ok first, Feli, why is it that you always get so worried that Germany doesn't like you because of something you did do quickly?  
**

N. Italy: Well because he's my best friend and really the only one who doesn't try to hurt me. I don't wanna lose that ...

S. Italy: And because he's becoming a brainwashed honorary potato bastard … -glares at door- GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER, YOU FREAK!

Germany: -walks in- Will you please stop talking about me?

N. Italy: Ve, _fratello_ that's not nice~!

S. Italy: Well, the truth ain't always nice!

Germany: I give up ... -storms out-

N. Italy: Ve, let's just move on …

S. Italy: The truth still stands!

**Second, Romano, why don't you just admit your feelings for Spain already? You two would be the sexiest couple ever. Stop being so shy.  
**

S. Italy: -angry blush and shaking- …

N. Italy: Ve … _fratello _…?

S. Italy: -sighs angrily- First off, you shit, I _hate_ him. Period. Second, I'M NOT BEING DAMN SHY! … AND WE WOULD NOT BE _SEXY_!

Spain: Oh, Lovi, stop denying~ You love me!

N. Italy: Spain! =¬=

Spain: Ita-chan! '¬'

S. Italy: TOMATO BASTARD? Why are you here?

Spain: I … don't know. But you're happy about it, right? '¬'

S. Italy: NO! GET OUT, YOU BASTARD!

Spain: I knew you loved it~! -hugs him-

S. Italy: G-g-get off of me, you idiot bastard!

N. Italy: Let's move on~!

**Third, Romano is there anyone who you aren't mean to because I would like to know about nice Lovi.  
**

S. Italy: Well I'm nice to pretty girls, but too bad I'm usually not surrounded by any. -glares at Spain-

Spain: Oh no Lovi, you're nice when I do this~! -tugs on curl-

S. Italy: What are you doing you tomato bas … -dazed look- Chigigigi …

Spain: See~? This is nice Lovi! He makes a funny noise and then get all quiet! He's so cuuute!

N. Italy: -pokes dazed Romano- … _Fratello_?

**Thanks for your time and don't stop being adorable. **

N. Italy: Ve, Ciaaao! We won't!

S. Italy: -still dazed-

Spain: Shhh … he's being nice ... -pets hair-

**5 minutes and a Romano raeg-out later**

***giggles hysterically* Thank you for answering my questions~  
**

**Be happy,guys. I have no questions. But,then again...My "creative" mind might think of some questions again~ :D  
**

: _Nessun problema~_! We loved to do it~!

S. Italy: Pshh … -pouts at the side- And tell that 'creative mind' to shut the hell up before it wants to pipe up again, kay?

N. Italy: No~! -to screen- Send in any questions you have!

S. Italy: You just keep egging this on, stupid brother!

N. Italy: Well, _fratello_ we're supposed to! Our fans want to know~

S. Italy: Damn fanbastards ...

**Now I have something to annoy Lovi~ :D *gets shot* Yeah. LOVILOVILOVI! :D  
**

S. Italy: -angry blush- -twitch- I really … really hate you.

N. Italy: No he doesn't~!

**Whuuut. Spain. O RLY? 8D  
**

S. Italy: … What's that supposed to mean, eh?

**Are you denying? xDD Nah,I don't want to get on your nerves~...Or do I~? And,Roma-Lovi...Figure what a fangirl is yourself. xD  
**

S. Italy: Denying what, you bastard? -angry blush-

N. Italy: -giggles- _Fratello_ looks funny … keep sending questions to him! 8D

S. Italy: Wh-what, you idiot bastard? _BOTH_ of you are annoying! Especially you -points to screen- … fanbastard.

N. Italy: Ve … Hey, that's a fangirl!

S. Italy: What, stupid bastard?

N. Italy: What you call a fanbastard is actually a fangirl, ve~!

S. Italy: Nooooooo … a fanbastard is a fanbastard. A fangirl is … I don't know and don't fucking care anymore! -turns away- Stupid bastard …

**to Author-san: Stop with the ItalyxGermany fanservice! *blushes a heck lot***

**I want Spamano. *shot by Ro-Lovi. xD* **

[MMH: Hehe, it was RIGHT there! XD /shot]

N. and S. Italy: -heads tilt to the side-

N. Italy: Ve … Spamano?

S. Italy: What the hell … ugh, dumbass, next question!

**Hola**

****

Como estas?

**(I hurt my pinkie so be happy that I'm writing you this, it-its not like I wanted to send you anything! -blushes-)**

**-cough-**

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaao~! _Molto bene_! ... Hey, _fratello_, she looks like she comes from Spain's house!

S. Italy: -blush and glare- Ugh, another tomato bastard … Ciao … -grumble-

N. Italy:Oh no! You hurt your pinkie? I know that really hurts … _T__orna presto in forma!_ Eat some pasta~! It always make me feel better!

**So anyway how are you? I have more questions for Lovi (and no amount of threatening, cursing, or praying will make me call you something else) some are innocent and some...not so much...-russia's grin-  
**

S. Italy: -headdesk- God, I hate you fanbastards so much …

N. Italy: -giggles- But,_ fratello_, everyone loves you~!

S. Italy: -growls-

N. Italy: AHH! DON'T HIT ME! -hides-

**1) What do you think about Spain (Antonio)?**

S. Italy: For the last damn time, I HATE THAT TOMATO BASTARD! -blush- I already said why ...

N. Italy: -giggles-

S. Italy: -turn to N. Italy fast- I will KILL you, _fratello_!

N. Italy: WAH! GERMA—

S. Italy: _Che cazzo_? I haven't even done anything yet!

**2) You always call him a tomato bastard, is that his special nickname that you can only call him?**

S. Italy: -tomato red and eye twitching-

N. Italy: … _Fra—_

S. Italy: No, it's not my damn 'special nickname' for him. I call him tomato bastard because he IS a tomato bastard! Callin' them how I see 'em.

**3) Now, how do you really feel about him? Do you love him?**

S. Italy: -even redder and shaking a little- NO, NO, FUCK NO! _MAMMA MIA_!

**4) Ok nice try, now be honest. We all know you're saying you hate him but that really means you love him and would love to get into his pants (You agreed to his proposal).  
**

S. Italy: -stops fuming- …

N. Italy: Ve, you did~? Yaaay! _Fratello _is getting married~!

S. Italy: SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BASTARD!

N. Italy: AAAAAH! -hides-

**5) Why do you always curse? You're handsome, funny, are a great pick pocketer, not ditsy, naive, make wonderful tomatoes, I just don't understand why you feel the need to curse everyone out. True there are some people that deserve it, but not everyone. It makes you look mean, but it also shows that you're insecure about letting people get to actually see the soft side of you...  
**

S. Italy: …

N. Italy: -out of hiding- Ve~ You're a smart person! =¬=

S. Italy: … _Fratello_! Get out of here! … F-for a sec, 'k-kay?

N. Italy: Ve …? But why—

S. Italy: Just get the fuck out! -fake lunges-

N. Italy: WAAAAAAAAH! GERMANYYYY! -runs out-

S. Italy: -snarls- D-dumb bastard … -turns solemn- Okay … What I say here does NOT leave this room, got it all you bastards? -sighs- I-I … I dunno what to say. - annoyed blush- I-it's hard, k-kay? I'm not a lovey-dovey person with a lot of people like my brother, okay? You gotta fucking problem about that? … _S-scusa_, I just … -quietly- T-the words keep me safe, you know? Being a nation with all these guys is not an easy thing … I-I can't let them know everything about me like my stupid brother can. And _grazie. _Not a lot of people tell me those things ... -looks away-

**6) Are you afraid people are going to use you? That they'll walk all over you? That they just want your inheritance?  
**

S. Italy: … -still looking away, eyes a little watery- _S-sì_ … _Mi scusi._ -goes offscreen-

**5 minutes later**

S. Italy: -returns, eyes a little red- Y-yeah … moving on …

**7) Do you dance? I've heard your singing (I love your songs! ^^) but it would be soo cool to know if you can do the Salsa (this is just curiosity I'm not a stalker, I live in Florida I can't afford tickets to Italy even if I wanted to)  
**

S. Italy: -grins a bit- Yeah, a bit … and yeah, I know the Salsa. Damn tomato bastard ... ¬_¬ H-how did you here me singing, you ba— … Well, how did you hear me singing? -blush- -trying not to cuss out nice fan-

**I hope you don't hate me because of the questions, honestly I really like you a lot as a character. I think you gave up on yourself to fast and have a lot of hidden talents. Stop comparing yourself to others because you need to notice the different talents and skills you have and work on them. So don't hate me, just curse me out like you would with any other freaky fan I don't mind at least you answered my questions -smiles politely-.  
**

S. Italy: _Grazie mille_. -looks down and scratches head- Y-yeah, no one really ever said anything like this to me … the pretty girls tell me I'm cute and say they love me, yeah, but those always mean nothing in the morning. _Grazie … _-grins a bit- When you get money, come to Italy, South Italy first. You're welcome here.

**A tomato for your troubles -gives a ripe tomato-.  
**

S. Italy: *^* A … a tomato? -grabs it and craddles it- You're very welcome here!

**As for Feli...  
**

S. Italy: Oi! Idiot bastard! -back to himself =.=-

N. Italy: Ne~? Done, _fratello_? What was that abo—

S. Italy: Just answer your damn questions!

N. Italy: _Va bene~_! =¬=

**1) Have you noticed the similarity between Doitsu and the Holy Roman Empire, ever thought they were the same people?  
**

N. Italy: Ve … hmm, they _do_ look the same, don't they~ And sound the same and are in the same location …

S. Italy: YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THE POTATO FREAK?

N. Italy: Aaah! I don't know!

S. Italy: You better find out quick, you bastard! -curls fists-

N. Italy: WAAAAAAAAH! GERMANYYYY!

Germany: -barges in door- -military voice- _Genug_! This is the LAST review today! You two cannot be trust together any longer! After this, say goodbye to the veiwers and pick up tomorrow! NO QUESTIONS!

N. and S. Italy: -cowering-

Germany: You shall answer this questions WITHOUT FIGHTING. Understood?

N. and S. Italy: -nod-

Germany: _Gut_. Proceed. -walks out-

S. Italy: -after Germany is outside- FUCK YOU, POTATO BASTARD!

N. Italy: V-ve … We should listen to Germany … moving on …

**2) What up with the futbol tournament?  
**

N. Italy: It was sad that we didn't make it … but at least the two people me and _fratello_ love made 1st and 3rd!

S. Italy: Wh-what do you mean by that, you bastard? I don't love either of 'em!

N. Italy: -giggles-

S. Italy: … What do mean by THAT?

**3) Before you joined with Germany you were annoyed/mad at him for beating up France and said that you would get back at him...but then you wanted to be his friend. Why? Where is the logic here?  
**

S. Italy: Like I said, BRAINWASH. That potato freak's been doing it ever since he meet my stupid brother!

N. Italy: No~! … I really don't know why. =¬= He just seemed nicer than I thought~

S. Italy: _Che cazzo_—No one fucking listens to me, dammit!

**For both:**

**1) Apocalypse Island, have you heard about it?  
**

N. Italy: Ve … There's an Apocalypse Island? DON'T SEND ME THERE!

S. Italy: No, dumbass, it's a movie!

N. Italy: WAAA—Whaa? How do you know?

S. Italy: -blushes and clears throat- I watched at … someone's house … for a date.

N. Italy: Ve~ Who? Was she a pretty girl~?

S. Italy: -blush and looks down- It was … Spain … I'm just using the word he used for it! N-not because I wanna, b-but it's j-just easier a-and so … Just shut up, stupid brother! Before you say ANYTHING!

N. Italy: -confused- Ve …?

S. Italy: Oh nevermind. ¬_¬ Dumbass bastard.

**2) N. Korea, China, and US, the current situation, don't you think this will lead to a war that might be a way to try to take out one of China's biggest trading allies and hopefully start a chain reaction that will bring down China's monopoly?  
**

N. Italy: I don't know … let's hope not, _va bene_? Those three are reeeeeally scary, and don't want another war in the world. Plus, it would be terrible if that happened to China, even if he's scary!

S. Italy: I'd rather not see another war now … so I gotta agree with my stupid brother for once.

**Adios, lo siento para mi preguntas.**

S. Italy: _No hay problema_.

N. Italy: Whaaaa? You know Spanish?

S. Italy: Well what do you expect, dumbfuck? I lived with SPAIN!

N. Italy: Oh yeah~ But you remembered it?

S. Italy: … I-it has a ring … -blush- j-just shut up already, you bastard!

N. Italy: Okay~! That's the last of our questions for today anyway … according to Germany …

S. Italy: Thank God … -gets up and walks out- I need another nap. All these damn fanbastards wear me out …

N. Italy: Ve~ Keep sending more and more questions! Ciaaaaaaao~! -smiles and waves-

* * *

**I couldn't put all the reviews in just one ... I would have never updated. orz**

**A/N: On a serious note, I would really like to tell Florida Tiffany (anon person) that her letter really touched me. Romano is my 2nd favorite character and the one I most relate to, so basically, your letters kinda pulled a little on my own heartstrings too and made me think. Thank you so much. Plus, I love how you really see the real Romano, and you understand the very reason of why I love him so very much. So kudos to you and an honorary giant virtual cookie~~! **

**(Hurr, now let's see how many people send Lovi heartfelt questions to get a reaction like that from him again. XD)**

**Keep sending and don't forget to not hold back! :D**


	4. Look Who Came For Questions!

_-Ask the Italia Brothers-_

N. Italy: Ciaaaao, friends~! We still have a bit of questions to finish answering and more that came in the night~! Yahoo! _Ti amo_ and keep sending~!

S. Italy: You're only saying that because it's not YOU that get bombarded with dumbass questions, idiot bastard!

N. Italy: Ve~ I get questions …

S. Italy: Not like mine! These fanbastard hate me! -glares at screen- The feeling is mutual too.

N. Italy: Noooo _fratello_, everyone loves you~! That's why they're sending you lots and lots of questions, you know?

S. Italy: Bull! Why should I listen to you, stupid brother? You're fucking stupid so—

Spain: Romano~ That's not nice to talk to Ita-chan that way!

N. Italy: Spain!

S. Italy: TOMATO BASTARD?

Spain: Lovi! Ita-chan! '¬'

N. Italy: -hugs Spain- Yaaaay, you came~!

S. Italy: What the hell are yo—IT WAS PLANNED, YOU BASTARD?

Spain: Of course, Lovi~! Yesterday, Ita-chan called and asked me to come back tomorrow! He said that he knew a looot of fans would want to see me. But I would have came anyway if I wasn't. You two make me so proud with this fic! ^¬^

N. Italy: Yaaay~! _Grazie_! We're so glad that you're proud~!

S. Italy: -so full of emotion to the point of jumbled words- B-b—Wha-wha—Ba—You-You—

Spain: Aaaw, Lovi's so happy to see me, he can't speak~! -hugs Lovi- ^¬^

S. Italy: -shaking and tomato red-

N. Italy: Ve~Aaaaw! Send Spain questions too! He'll be here for a little bit so he can answer them!

Spain: _S__í_! '¬' Speaking of _p__reguntas_, whydon't go to the first question of the day?

N. Italy: _Buona idea_! We still quite a bit~

Spain: Ready to answer questions, Lovi? ^¬^

S. Italy: -still in his arms- Ba … Ba … TOMATO BASTARD! -finally found words again-

Spain: I'll take as a yes! -hugs tighter- '¬'

S. Italy: -struggles- Get off of me!

N. Italy: =¬= _Andiamo~_!

**Ask the Italy brothers? YESSS!**

****

Well, I have a question for Lovi, Romano, South, so and so.

**Did you ever realize that "Romano" can be turned in to "Tomato" with some changes here and there?  
**

S. Italy: Wha …? No it can't, you dumbass bastard!

Spain: … Wait … yes, it can Lovi~!

N. Italy: -looks closely- Ve, I see it too!

Spain: Yeah! Switch the R and n with different letters and you have our favorite food~! -hugs Lovi again- You and the tomato were meant to be!

S. Italy: Will get off of me, you bastard!

**And, Feliciano, North, Venciano, so and so.**

**Can you open your eyes more often?**

N. Italy: =.= Ve? -opens eyes- Like this?

S. Italy: … Whoa, you still do that? … I-I kinda forgot how they looked like … O.o

Spain: _Y__o también_ … O.o

**Hurr that's it. **

N. Italy: Ciaaaaao~!

S. Italy: Ciao, bastard.

Spain: _Adios_~!

S. Italy: Ugh, NEXT QUESTION!

**Dear Italies**

****

Okay Romano! I'm sorry you don't want to be my friend(even though I'm a pretty girl-I even won a contedst for it...T.T)

I hate France(yes! With a passion)

**I love tomatoes! **

S. Italy: O.O Wha-wha ... I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I swear! _Mi dispiace_! We can be best friends, sure! -smile- Come to Italy anytime, _bellisima._

Spain: -laughs- I think Lovi has found his dream girl~

S. Italy: -blush- Sh-shut up! You have no right telling me shit when you're an INVADER in our house, you tomato bastard!

N. Italy: Ve~ He's not an invader, _fratello—_

S. Italy: Shut UP! I will kill you, _fratello_!

N. Italy: WAAHH! DON'T HURT ME AGAAAAIN~! -hides-

Spain: Aww, Lovi, that's no way to treat Ita-chan! -get N. Italy out of hiding- It's okay Ita-chan … I won't let Lovi hurt you~

S. Italy: -blush- W-well that idiot bastard deserves it! -pouts- -mumbles- ... why does he get more love …?

**And I heard you stroke each others hair curls**

****

WTF

**Bromance anyone?  
**

Spain: '¬' They do whaaaaat?

S. Italy: N-nothing, tomato bastard!

N. Italy: Just during seiestas we—

S. Italy: NOOO! YOU SUCH A GODDAMN IDIOT! -tackles-

N. Italy: WAAAAAAAH! GERMANY, HEEEELP! -panic-

Germany: -rushes in- I leave for two minutes to get a wurst and this already happens! Spain, why weren't you watching?

Spain: '¬'

Germany: … Right.

**10 minutes and a Germany lecture later**

S. Italy: I hate you … all of you …

Spain and N. Italy: We love you too, Lovi~! -dumb smiles-

S. Italy: -eyetwitch-

N. Italy: What's a bromance? -tilts head-

**Anyway, I love you guys!**

****

Ausra Matejka

**(I think Anonio should be the only one pulling Lovi's curl- not an incest fan lol) **

Spain: Okay! -yanks haircurl-

S. Italy: Wait, not do it you …! -dazed- Chigigi …

N. Italy: Ve, yaaaay~! _Fratello_'s happy again!

S. Italy: Ba … bastards …

N. Italy: Incest …?

Spain: You two are incestuous? Oh no, Ita-chan …

N. Italy: OwO Wha-what's incest?

Spain: It when you … er … love your brother! Very very much.

N. Italy: But I do love _fratello_ very very much … so we're incestuous? =¬= -hugs Lovi-

Spain: Uh … that's not a good—

N. Italy: Yay~~! =¬=

**Well...since this is asking the Italy Brothers questions...I suppose it wouldn't hurt...and FYI I am a girl...**

N. Italy: Ciaaaao~! Are you a pretty girl?

S. Italy: Ciao. At least your not a bastard … like these two. -glares at Spain and N. Italy-

Spain: We love you two, Lovi~ -hugs-

S. Italy: -super angry blush- FOR THE LAST TIME, TOMATO BASTARD—

N. Italy: Ve, let's move on!

**To Feliciano, how in the world do you end up in at Switzerland's place after your daily "siestas"? Didn't you know he will shoot if he sees you doing that?  
**

N. Italy: Ve~ I don't know … His house is so pretty, I guess I just end up walking there!

**To Lovino, Is it true that you're a pickpocket? And that you had an disease at one point which was healed when Antonio made you dance the Tarantella?  
**

S. Italy: Well … heh, yeah I'm a pickpocket. -sly grin- What's it to ya, you bastard?

Spain: -sigh- Lovi thinks crime is fun, but I know it just leaves his boss sooo worried about his safety in life~! -hugs Lovi … again-

S. Italy: You just love hugging, tomato bastard.

Spain: Yes, but I also just love you! '¬' -read dancing question again- Oh, I remember that time~! That was when you would twitch all the time. It was sooo cute! Don't you remember, Lovi?

N. Italy: Whaaaa? My _fratello_ has a disease? -tears up-

S. Italy: No, you dumb bastard! -blush- I … had one.

Spain: _Sí_! Then I introduced him to the Tarantella and all those cute twitches faded away~ '¬'

S. Italy: Cute? It's a disease, you dumbfuck!

**To both brothers, is pasta the best food there is?  
**

N. and S. Italy: YES! -with an additional "you bastard" by Lovi-

S. Italy: Tomatoes come a close second!

**With affection,**

****

Shy Pikachu

**And no I'm not an actual Pikachu **

N. Italy: Ve … What's a Pikachu?

Spain: Haha, it sounds like that sound Lovi makes when he does his cute sneeze~

S. Italy: -blush and look away- Sh-shut up … tomato bastard.

Spain: You just know it true! And that you look and sound cute doing it~! -hugs Lovi-

S. Italy: -blush- St-STOP HUGGING ME!

N. Italy: Ve, Next question!

**Romano, why are you soooooo grumpy all the time? Because Im just like you, and it's boring as hell. The only reason I don't get to bored is because I get into trouble. So yeah. Don't you ever get bored? And you Italy, your just like my brother! Annoying! But you much cuter! **

S. Italy: Well, fuck you too, bastard!

Spain: Lovi is always so grumpy because he has a hard time telling people he loves them~ So don't worry about his meanness, it's his way of love! '¬' -goes to hug him-

S. Italy: Touch me again, tomato bastard, and I headbutt you, I swear. -glare and blush-

Spain: See~? Love! ^¬^ And yeah, Ita-chan is adorable, isn't he? -pats N. Italy's head-

N. Italy: Ve~! -hugs Spain-

S. Italy: …

**Ciao Italia(Both)**

N. Italy: Ciaaaaao~!

S. Italy: Ciao, bastard.

Spain: Hola! Even though, you didn't say hi to me, but it's okay.

**Ahaha! Why do you both call macaroni pasta? it means paste and it is not delicious. I understand Lovino calling it thst because of Antonio *AWWW* but what's your excuse Feli? And don't say it'd becaause you want to be like Lovino!  
**

N. and S. Italy: -heads tilt to the side-

Spain: Awww~! Coordinated cuteness!

N. Italy: Well, we call it pasta because it is pasta …

S. Italy: Yeah, dumb bastard. It doesn't matter what it means, it's just damn good!

Spain: But I didn't Lovi called it that because of ME! '¬'

S. Italy: WHAT?

Spain: -tacklehug- Yaaaaaay, you're showing that you love me!

S. Italy: G-g-g-get off!

N. Italy: -giggles- _Fratello_ sure is getting a lot of love today~

S. Italy: -while trying to get out of Spain's grip- Sh-shut up, stupid brother! I can still hurt you after the show!

N. Italy: Waah! -begins shaking-

**Have either of you been on a highway and told a trucker to honk his horn? I did! 20 times! It was hilarious.  
**

N. Italy: Ve? No, but I'll try the next I see one!

Spain: Me too! '¬'

S. Italy: -headdesk- Bastards …

**Asta la pasta**

****

Ciao

Auf Wiedersehen

**Carina Abbiati **

S. Italy: Ciao …

Spain: _Adios_!

N. Italy: Ciaaaao~! _Auf Wiedersehen_!

S. Italy: D-don't you DARE speak that language again!

N. Italy: Whaaa?

Spain: Why not Lovi? It's our dear Germany language—

S. Italy: EXACTLY. -glares outside-

Germany: -offscreen- -sigh- _Mein Gott …_

**Dear Romano,**

****

I would just like to say I have I high level of respect for you. I think the majority of the time you are unfortunately surrounded by (no offense intended to anyone in particular)

well- stupid people who csn;t do snything right.

I hate France(Sorry Feliciano)

Sincerely

Jenny James

**P.S.(Non è l'odio di patate?) especially the sweet American ones? **

S. Italy: THANK YOU! Finally, someone understands me! Ah, if I could kiss you I would! -blows overjoyed kiss at screen- _Grazie mille_!

Spain: Lovi … you don't think that~!

S. Italy: … Do you do this JUST to piss me off?

Spain: Do what? '¬'

N. Italy: Yeah, _fratello_, do what? =¬=

S. Italy: … ANYWAY, yeah I hate all potatoes—especially those damn sweet ones!

**KYAAAAAA~! QUE MARAVILLOSO QUE PUEDO HABLAR CON USTEDES! can i have a hug? **makes big brown eyes that you know you can't resist!** =^_^= anyway! on to my questions~!  
**

Spain: _Lo sé! Es maravilloso! Y sí! Sí, sí, sí! Yo te abrazo! _-hugs-

S. Italy: She wasn't talking to you, you dumbfuck. She doesn't even know you're here!

Spain: It doesn't matter, she is a child of mine so hugs for her~!

N. Italy: And a hug from me since you asked~ -hugs- =¬=

**Lovino:**

**1. Can you rap? (LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)**

S. Italy: What the fu—_NO_!

Spain: But he'd be sooo cute if he did!

S. Italy: =.='

N. Italy: There are people that come from his house that are good rappers though~ You should listen to them!

**2. How is big brother Spain? :DD**

Spain: _Muy bien, gracias! _'¬'

**3. Did you know America's speaking (FAILING) italian? ya, you should, like, totally kick his butt 'u'  
**

S. Italy: Hell no! That bastard's scary!

N. Italy: Yeah, and strong! He'd hit _fratello_! -hugs Lovi-

S. Italy: But I'd tell him to stop fucking up our language!

**4. Why must you be so stubborn? You should, like, totally kick back and chillax! Or take lessons from you'r brother! But don't let his cuteness rub off you that much! I STILL LOVE YOU! '3'~ 3**

Spain: Exactly, I agree! Lovi, I've been telling you this for years~

S. Italy: Well maybe then you should shut up. It's not working then, dumb tomato bastard …

Spain: No! It's shall work! I feel it in my toes.

S. Italy: In … nevermind. =.="

**Feliciano:**

**1. Can i call you Feli-chan? :P**

N. Italy: Yes!

**2. How/where is Ludwig?**

N. Italy: Right here! Germanyyyyyyy!

S. Italy: -glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare-

Germany: … I-Italy, I thought I said that I'm just here to watch after you two.

N. Italy: I know but this person wants to know where you are and how you are doing~

Germany: Ah, uh … -looks at screen- _Guten tag_, I am here. I am … relatively fine, if you put into account the situation I am in. -.-

N. Italy: _Grazie_, Germany! Stay here for a sec, pleeeeease?

Germany: Italy, I'm not here to—

N. Italy: Pleeeeease~?

Germany: … -sigh- Okay.

N. Italy: Yaaaaay~! -hugs his arm-

**3. HOW MUCH WOOD WOULD A WOODCHUCK CHUCK IF A WOODCHUCK WOULD CHUCK WOOD?  
**

N., S. Italy and Spain: -tilts heads to side- ?

Germany: -little chuckle- He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

N., S. Italy and Spain: -turn to Germany with 'wtf' on their face-

Germany: -looks at them- … What? You've never heard that old tounge twister?

S. Italy: … You're a fucking idiot, you know?

Germany: It's a tounge—oh forget it. -facepalm-

**4. Neeh~... sang any good songs lately? '3'**

N. Italy: Yes~! Everyday! I like to wake up with a tune, yup yup.

**5. YOU'RE SO CUTE! GO TO LUDWIG AND FLAUNT YOU'RE CUTENESS! GO FLAUNT IT NOW! xDD oh, and demand a kiss from him! (isn't he fun to tease~?)  
**

N. Italy: Germany~! -poses for hug-

Germany: … It's time for my to re-take my post. -walks out-

N. Italy: Nooooo~ Wait, Germany! -hugs and plants a big Italian kiss on his cheek- Okay, now you can go.

Germany: U-uh … -blushes and goes back outside-

Spain: … See, Lovi, why can't we by like that? '¬'

S. Italy: If you compare me to the potato bastard ever again in your life, I'll fucking kill you.

**GRAZIE! y buonanotte~! (is like, 10 pm in america's ear lol) **

N. Italy: _Prego_!

S. Italy: _Prego _… Wait -looks outside- it's not night at all!

Spain: She says it's 10 pm in America's ear …

S. Italy: Oh … well that fucking weird.

N. Italy: … Ve, next question!

**Wow you guys are popular now O: **

N. Italy: I know …

Spain: I'm so proud of them! ^¬^

S. Italy: -folds arms- Don't remind me, fanbastard.

**Hi guys! I have some questions for you!**

N. Italy: Ve, okay~!

****

Lovi:

**1) Hola! Como estas?  
**

S. Italy: -angry blush-

Spain: Yaaaay~ Lovi, you can practice your Spanish!

S. Italy: -glare- _Ciao. Odio dove sono e chi sono io con, bastardo._

Spain: That's not Spanish!

S. Italy: Exactly, tomato bastard. -snide grin-

**2) okay, screw the Sanish. What other things do you like eating except for tomatoes and pasta?  
**

S. Italy: Any Italian food is my favorite! I really like gnocchi and cannolis, though.

**3) DO YOU LIKE CATS?  
**

S. Italy: Uh … yes?

N. Italy: I love cats! =¬=

S. Italy: Well too bad these aren't your questions, bastard!

Spain: … I like ca—

S. Italy: Finish that sentence and I'll head-butt you to the moon. -glare-

**Feli:**

**1)Is there anyone you hate?**

N. Italy: Waaaaaah? Of course not~! I could never … -tears up-

**2) Have you ever gotten so angry that you want to hurt someone?  
**

S. Italy: Bahahahahahaha! This bastard? My stupid brother, right? Pfffft—

N. Italy: No, I could never! Who could do something like that …

S. Italy: Like I said … Who the hell is asking these questions anyway?

Spain: It's okay, Ita-chan ... -hugs- Everyone should be like you~!

N. Italy: =¬= Ve, really?

Spain: _Sí_, really!

N. Italy: Yaaaay~!

S. Italy: -pouts and glares-

**3) I love you! Can I have a hug?  
**

N. Italy: Of course! I love you too~

**For both:**

**1) Why are you two the most adorable twins ever?  
**

N. Italy: I don't know … why do think so big brother Spain?

Spain: I think so because both of you are so adorably weak! -hugs both- And you two both have the cutest faces and culture too~

S. Italy: Get … off of … me … t-tomato …

N. Italy: Ve, okay~! -to screen- That's why!

S. Italy: BASTARD!

**2) Will you become one with Russia?  
**

N. and S. Italy: NO. (S. Italy added 'hell' before no)

N. Italy: He's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally scary …

S. Italy: Agreed, stupid brother ...

**3) Is there any...Bromance or twincest going on? My inner fangirl must know!  
**

Spain: O.O"

N. Italy: Hey! It's that bromance word again!

S. Italy: Bromance? Twincest? What the hell?

N. Italy: Spain? What's a bromance? And twincest!

Spain: O.O" … Ehehehe, nevermind about those words, okay Ita-chan?

S. Italy: No, tell us, tomato bastard!

Spain: Eh … moving on!

**Thank you if you answer my questions!**

**HimeNyan **

N. Italy: No problem! We loved to~!

S. Italy: Holy shit … It's siesta time!

Spain: Whaaaaat? We're missing are _siestas_?

N. Italy: No! -to screen- _Grazie_ for the letters. We'll finishing answering the last of them after our seiestas, okay? Ciaaaaaao!

S. Italy: I KNEW dealing with these fanbastards would fuck with my siesta time! -walks out-

Spain: Aww, Lovi, don't be like that … -walks out- -come back in- _Hasta luego_!

* * *

**It's a double feature~! (now you know why it took so long ^-^)**

**Keep reading and keep sending!**


	5. United States of Vespucci?

_-Ask the Italia Brothers-_

N. Italy: Ciaaaaao, everyone!

S. Italy: Ciao, bastards.

N. Italy: After the seiesta, Spain was called in by his boss to finish up some work, but he'll be back next time to answer questions you send him~!

S. Italy: Wait—you're serious?

N. Italy: Yeah, ve, why wouldn't I?

S. Italy: This is OUR show! If he wants to answer question so damn bad, then he can go make his own!

N. Italy: Or he can answer questions here!

S. Italy: -eye twitch- Ugh, fuck it. Let's start the rest of the damn questions …

N. Italy: _Andiamo_~!

**Hai!**

**Sunni here! I'm a girl, so don't call me a bastard Lovi~ Bitch is socially correct term!**

S. Italy: -gasp- I'd never call a girl that!

N. Italy: _Fratello_ has a reeeal soft spot for girls! Especially pretty ones!

S. Italy: -blush- … S-so? … Shut up, stupid brother!

**You know, you two brothers are so cute! Especially you, Feliciano! And you're adorkable, Lovi! (Adorkable, A kind of person who is adorable in a really awkward and dorky way.) And don't you deny it, Spain agrees with me!**

N. Italy: Ve~ _Grazie_!

S. Italy: I'm not … whatever you said! -pouts- And if that tomato bastard agreed, I'd … I'd …

N. Italy: -giggles-

S. Italy: AGAIN WITH THE GIGGLING?

N. Italy: AHHHHH! I'M SORRY! -cowards-

**I'll ask you the questions first, Feliciano, because I'm going youngest to eldest and most people seem to ask Lovi first~  
**

N. Italy: Ve~ Okay!

**1. I like Pasta as well! But probably not as much as you do. What's your favourite topping. Mine's Pesto.  
**

N. Italy: Pesto is good! But I also love my _fratello's_ tomato sauce topping~

S. Italy: R-really?

N. Italy: Yeah! It's very good~!

S. Italy: -almost smiles- … Well damn skippy it is!

**2. On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Germany? And, yes, I know he's standing outside the door. I want to see him blush~  
**

Germany: -cough from outside-

N. Italy: Ten~! =¬=

**3. Who's the scariest country? Russia seems quite sweet to me, actually.**

N. Italy: B-b-b-but he's the scariest! Him ... and England!

S. Italy: I-I gotta agree with my stupid brother again …

**4. Why do you say Ve~ all the time? (It's really cute!)  
**

N. Italy: Ve …? I make a Ve sound? Ve …

S. Italy: … I swear, this bastard is just begging for me to get mad at him. Moving on …

**5. We need to arrange a pasta day. I'd to try some of yours~  
**

N. Italy: _Buona idea_! I'd love to eat your pasta~!

**Now, for you Lovi! And I'll be using Tomato bribes! (holds up bag of tomatoes)  
**

S. Italy: *^* T-t-tomatoes …? You're a cruel woman!

**1. Now, what's your favourite kind of tomato? Mine is cherry, because they pop in your mouth!  
**

S. Italy: The beautiful plum tomato~! It's round, juicy, and very delicious.

**2. You shouldn't cuss so much. I think you would be a much nicer person if you didn't. I mean, I like you a lot anyway! Hug, please? *holds up a tomato*  
**

S. Italy: Don't tell me what to fucking do, you bas—oh yeah. _Scusa_. I already told a fan why I do it and I ain't saying it again … -hugs grudgingly-

N. Italy: Ve, you did …? Is they why you told me to get out the roo—

S. Italy: -blush- It doesn't matter anymore! Next fucking question!

**3. I think you like Spain a lot, actually. You don't need to say anything, everyone else already are bothering you with this. But I think Spain likes you a lot too! Like, you know, like like. As in love like. Also, you shouldn't call him Tomato Bastard. Everyone knows you like tomatoes.  
**

S. Italy: -super angry blush- I-I-I don't like that, tomato bastard! … But, you think he does?

N. Italy: Ve~ I do too!

S. Italy: … -super blush- But I'm still calling him a tomato bastard! It don't matter what I love. -pouts-

**4. If Germany is a Potato Bastard and Spain is a Tomato Bastard, what's Belarus?  
**

N. and S. Italy: SCARY!

**5. Tomatoes come from America, you know that, right? They were brought over by the Spanish and then you started liking them because Spain does!  
**

S. Italy: Yeah, yeah I know … But America didn't know how to make 'em good like me and the tomato bastard!

**And I have one question for you both:**

**Do either of you still know any Latin? You know, your Grandfather's language? I'm learning it at the moment.  
**

N. Italy: _Sì_, a little. His Latin is a big root in our language~

S. Italy: Yeah, I guess we tried to keep that little part of him alive …

**Also, Miss MMH, how do you write the cute =¬= sign? I had to copy it off your story, but it's so cute! Also, this fic is the awesomest!  
**

[ Type in the equal sign, then hold the Alt key and type in 170 on the keypad part and let go of the Alt key, then put another equal sign. Thank you, I'm glad you like it~!]

**Lots of Love,**

**Sunni! **

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaao~!

S. Italy: Okay, next question …

**hi its Fox again  
**

N. Italy: Oh! It's the pretty girl!

S. Italy: -perks up- Ah! _Ciao_!

**Romano: would you plzs kiss Netherlands plzs just this once**

S. Italy: WHAT? HELL NO!

N. Italy: Ve, you like Netherlands,_ fratello_?

S. Italy: N-n-not like that! I respect him!

N. Italy: Oh, okay~! So are you going to kiss him for Fox?

S. Italy: HELL NO!

N. Italy: But she asked—

S. Italy: Don't make me kill you, stupid bastard.

**Feliciano: how did you and Germany get back together after world war 2  
**

N. Italy: Well I couldn't stop being with him, so I just went back~!

S. Italy: -to screen- Brainwash. I'm warning you, never eat potatoes!

N. Italy: Ve~ _Fratello_! I'm not brainwashed!

S. Italy: That's the potatoes talking! … Traitor.

N. Italy: OuO

**both: thanks for saying i as bellissima im Italian i come from sicily so really sicilian but still im pat of italy and im very proud of it**

N. Italy: You're Italian? _Meraviglioso! Ti amo, figlia!_

S. Italy: Pssh, she's Sicilian so she my _figlia _more than anything! You're welcome to come over anytimg, _bellissima_.

N. Italy: B-but … Don't forget about _Z__io_ Feliciano!

**Hey, and thanks you guys for answering my questions. Your answers were rather.. [i]intersting.[/i]  
Especially that last one. *smirks*  
**

S. Italy: -rereads entry- … -blush- THAT WAS NOT INTERESTING, YOU BASTARD!

N. Italy: -reads too- Oh, the one about us stoking—

S. Italy: KYAAA! MOVING ON! -holds N. Italy's mouth-

**Aww, you should listen to your fratello about Prussia, he's a pretty awesome guy if look past his teasings. :c  
**

S. Italy: Pfft, once a potato bastard, always a potato bastard. Plus, he's fucking annoying!

N. Italy: Mmphmmrphrmmrphmphmmrph! =¬=

S. Italy: -takes hand off mouth-

N. Italy: Prussia is really really funny and fun to hang around~! I love him~

S. Italy: -grumbles and glares-

**Oh oh, since I didn't get yelled at for calling you Lovi, does that mean I get to call you that? owo  
But anyway, back to the questions..  
**

S. Italy: Whaaa? You did? Don't fucking call me that, you fanbastard! -angry blush-

**Hey Feli, does Germany ever call you any cute nicknames?**

N. Italy: Sadly no … but I have nicknames for him! Like—

Germany: Italy! Please don't talk about those things to random people.

N. Italy: But why not~? They're cute!

Germany: -clear throat with blush- They are not … appropriate for ssuch setting, okay?

N. Italy: Ve … Okay …

S. Italy: Can we get back to the damn questions?

**And speaking of nicknames, hey Lov, does big brother Spain call you anything besides Lovi? c:  
**

S. Italy: -angry blush- N-nothing, so piss off!

N. Italy: Let me call big brother Spain and ask~!

S. Italy: W-w-w-wait, no, you dumb bastard!

Spain: _Hola_?

N. Italy: Ciaaaao Spain~!

Spain: Ita-chan? _Hola_! How are you and Lovi doing with the show~?

S. Italy: NO, YOU BASTARD! HANG UP! -tries to tackle-

N. Italy: -runs around the room- Good, but the fans want to know other nickname you have for _fratello_!

S. Italy: NO! TOMATO BASTARD, IF YOU SAY A WORD—

Spain: Oh, really? Well I call him Lov, Romy, Roma, Rome, Lo-lo, Love, Lovely—that one he blushes a lot at—Ro, Ro-Ro, Mano, and my favorite other than Lovi, _Amor_!

N. Italy: -stops running- _Grazie_, big brother Spa—AAHHHH! -is tackled-

Spain: _No hay problema_, Ita-chan! … Ita-chan?

N. Italy: _FRATELLO, _I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE!

S. Italy: -choking N. Italy- I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL, YOU DUMB BASTAAARD!

Germany: -runs in- _W__as zur Hölle_...!

**20 minutes and a bandage later**

**Are there any other secrets you want to spill? *snickers*  
**

N. Italy: N-n-no, no secrets!

S. Italy: -smirks- You finally get it, stupid brother …

**The last question for now shall be this:  
A bus travels to Germany, Switzerland, Austria, then Italy. If two people get on in Germany, one person gets off in Switzerland, 4 people get on the bus in Austria, then 3 people get off in Italy, how many people are on the bus?  
**

S. Italy: What .. the …

N. Italy: None! Because when the uptight German and Austrians came to our house, they all got off! -smiles-

S. Italy: Good thinking, stupid brother …

Germany: -outside- =.="

***Smacked for asking a math question***

**Thanks again ; w ;**

N. Italy: Ve? Who smacked you? They're mean! -hugs- _Prego_!

S. Italy: Yeah, ciao bastard. Next question!

**Howdy, this is Texas. I have some questions I'd like to ask, but first I would like to inform Lovino not to piss me off, if you do, I won't hesitate to kick your ass. **

S. Italy: O.O"

N. Italy: Ve! D-don't hurt _fratello_!

**This first question is for say you hate Papa Spain, why? You should thank him, he gave you a place to live, he fed you and whatever else he did. When i lived with him he did not aknowlage my exsitance until he found out that France had tried and failed to colonize on my was the .EVER. **

S. Italy: … W-well he's still a tomato bastard! His love is as bad as his neglect!

N. Italy: No, it isn't~ He's really nice, _fratello_ and he loves you a whoooooole bunch—

S. Italy: Anyone ask you?

N. Italy: Don't hit me! I'm sorry! -cowards-

**Also, Lovino, If you hate Luddy so much, do what I do. Punch him in the face everyday til ya get bored. Thats what I do to my sister, California. **

N. and S. Italy: O_O"

N. Italy: Y-you punch a-a _ragazza_? E-everyday?

S. Italy: … Not just any _ragazza _but his damn _sorella. _

N. Italy: Y-you're scaaaaaaaary!

**You know what? Ya'll should come visit me sometime, though, I suggest you come during winter, it's alot less hot. Well I know there wasn't that many questions but I must go, Alaska is sittin' outside my window agian. bye~ **

S. Italy: Visit an asshole like you? Hell no! I'm fine!

N. Italy: _FRATELLO_! D-don't say that, he'll come over here and hit us too! Probably harder than he does his _sorella_!

S. Italy: O.O" E-ehe … Forgot what I said, Texas. -nervous smile-

**Ciao~ I am back with more questions~**

N. Italy: Yaaay~ Questions!

S. Italy: Greeeeat, more fanbastard questions …

****

Romano-chan~:

**-deep breath- So by saying you hate Spain-nii, you really mean you love him, even if you act like you don't, the love is just not shown because a your grumpy little Italian, but everyone has figured it out. How do you feel about this?  
**

S. Italy: -super angry blush- What does everyone want from from me? To say I love him?

N. Italy: YES,_ FRATELLO_.

S. Italy: -blushes hard and folds arms- … W-w-w-well …

N. Italy: -leans in-

S. Italy: I-I-I-I-I …

N. Italy: -leans closer in-

S. Italy: -tomato red- … I hate him. -glares and pouts- I hate him and all his tomato bastardly ways!

N. Italy: =.= -headdesks-

**That was fun to type.**

**And I am not a bastard, you ho!  
**

S. Italy: I'm not a ho, you bastard!

**Ita-chan~:**

****

... I can't really think of anything... I'm to tired!

Arrivederci~

**~RaveBunny864~ **

N. Italy: Aww, it's okay~ Ciao!

S. Italy: Yeah, whatever … Next question!

**I want to ask another question, Ok so on I came across a picture of a person wearing shoes in Marina di Massa, Italy, but shoes had the American flag on it, and I was all like what? and the guy who took the picture, was all like you can get them any where and I was all like in Italy? and he was all like yup and I was all like I can't find them in America and he's all like try eBay, also the guy was from Rome (I cheeked he's profile)**

**what do you guys think about that?**

N. Italy: Ve~ That's weird, but interesting!

S. Italy: … I have no fucking idea how to answer that, really. So I'm just gonna say America's a bastard and whoever made those shoes are an idiot.

**also Italy did you and America ever find that book? **

N. Italy: Not yet! I asked Japan if I could borrow his book of _The Atmosphere_ since he reads it a lot, but he just shook his head and left.

S. Italy: -stares at N. Italy- … -headdesk-

**YAY! You guys answered my questions, that makes me happy. And Good job to the author, teehee. You're doing a lovely job~  
**

[Thank you~ :D]

N. Italy: Ve, We're glad to make you happy!

S. Italy: Yeah, sure, whatever.

**Ah, anyway. Thanks for the hug Feli-kun! You're the cutest thing ever. And yeah, you're right, Lovino-kun, my school IS full of bastards! And i'd love to go to your house one day to learn italian :3  
**

N. Italy: -giggle- _Grazie_! You can come any time you'd like!

S. Italy: And good that you can see you school's full of bastards. You get some honorary respect for seeing it my way. -smile-

**And yes, I want a curl.**

S. Italy: No, you don't! Every bastard and their mama will pull if you did. -pouts-

N. Italy: Ve~ It's fun to have it~!

S. Italy: o.e Who raised you to be so perverted, _fratello_?

N. Italy: Well, I did live with Grampa Rome before he … left …

S. Italy: Oh, yeah … That explains everything. =.=

****

Well, this is turning more into a review-thingy than questions, so here we go~!

-inhale-

**BOO!**

N. and S. Italy: KYAAA!

N. Italy: GHOOOOOST! -hides-

**Okay, that was mean. I'm sorry, did I scare you too bad? Get up, Feli. -pats-**

N. Italy: Y-y-you're not a ghost …?

S. Italy: Of course their not a ghost! Their a bastard, but not a ghost!

N. Italy: O … okay! =¬=

****

Alrighty! Seriously XD

**1) I just got a new rabbit, any idea what to name it? I was considering Alfred, but then I remembered that I love Matt. So I was gonna name it Matthew F. Jones, but I REALLY like you guys's last name AND Antonio's name! Any ideas?  
**

S. Italy: Whatever the hell you do, DON'T name him after that tomato bastard!

N. Italy: Awww, why not? His name is so nice~! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!

S. Italy: -blush-

N. Italy: But I like the other name you came up with too! What do you like, _fratello_?

S. Italy: -still blushing- None of those damn choices! There are bastards! Except for our last names, of course.

N. Italy: I got it! Name him Antonio F. Vargas, and call him Matthew as a nickname~! That way everyone has a place!

S. Italy: No, don't name that tomato bastards name! :I Especially with our name at the end!

N. Italy: Have fun~!

S. Italy: Are you even listening?

**2) Whats you guys's favourite song?**

N. Italy: I really love a song called "_Cambierà _" by the Italian artist, Neffa. It's so pretty~

S. Italy: My favorite is "_Via Le Mani Dagli Occhi_" by an Italian band by the name of Negramaro.

N. Italy: But _fratello_ … Weren't you singing and playing "_Cuando Los Sapos Bailen Flamenco_" by Ella Baila Sola for two months after Spain showed it yo—

S. Italy: I-I don't know what you're—

N. Italy: I think you playing it today after the seista too—

S. Italy: SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BASTARD! -blush-

**3) Have you ever been to Alfred's house? There are McDonalds on every corner! ((This isnt relevant, but I live in.. -blushes- Florida.))  
**

S. Italy: Why would I go to his house, huh? … But yeah, I have. That trash WAS on every damn corner …

N. Italy: Ve … I haven't been there yet, but it must be torture!

**4) Would you guys consider a foursome with Ludwig and Antonio for all the pasta and tomatoes in the world? -grin-**

S. Italy: WHAT?

N. Italy: Sure! =¬=

S. Italy: _WHAT?_

N. Italy: I love pasta~! And I love Germany as well as my _fratello _and Spain~! I wouldn't mind~

S. Italy: -shocked speechless- o_o'

N. Italy: But a foursome of what? Is that when all four of us hug and give some love?

S. Italy: N-no, stupid … stupid brother. Just no.

N. Italy: Ve? Then what's a foursome?

S. Italy: I-it's when four people … L-let's just move on ...

**5) Ludwig, I know you're there. HI! Feli, can you give Ludwig a little besito on the cheek fer me? :3  
**

N. Italy: Germanyyyyyyy~!

S. Italy: -growls- Potato bastard …

Germany: Italy, I am not here to … oh just forget it. What?

N. Italy: This person say hello!

S. Italy: She must be a potato bastard, too. -glares at screen-

Germany: =.= -to screen- _Guten tag_.

N. Italy: Oh! And I gotta do this~ -jumps up and kisses Germany on cheek-

Germany: -turn tomato red- Y-you've been doing this a lot today …

N. Italy: Because I love you, of course~! And the fan asked me too!

S. Italy: -fake gag- -rolls eyes-

**6) Lovino-kun, I didn't mean to make you angry! ((Though, ANYTHING makes you angry...)) I was just curious, because Antonio is so nice! It's a mystery how ANYBODY can be mean to such a guy D:  
**

S. Italy: It not a mystery! He's a damn tomato bas—you know, I'm repeating myself too damn much these few days.

N. Italy: Then just say you love him~ Much easier, _fratello_.

S. Italy: =_= HELL NO.

**7) Speaking of Antonio, did you give him a... "present" for winning the World Cup? 8D**

S. Italy: Well I gave him a h-hug but what the hell do mean by … YOU'RE A SICK PERVERT!

N. Italy: How are they are pervert? A present is nice~ I gave Germany one even though he placed third.

S. Italy: O.O"

N. Italy: Ve, what~?

S. Italy: You … gave …

N. Italy: What, _fratello_? I know you gave big brother Spain a present too! A big, exciting—

S. Italy: Shut up, you idiot! -blush- -looks down-

**8) Feli and Ludwig, I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.**

N. and S. Italy: O.o …

N. Italy: Oka—

S. Italy: If you fucking touch me, I'll headbutt the shit out of you.

N. Italy: O.O"

**9) Ever have sex in the Conference room?**

S. Italy: WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT? … Are you Fr-France?

**10) Do you know who Canada is?  
**

N. Italy: Uh … ?

S. Italy: … Uhm …

N. Italy: Er …

S. Italy: … Who the fuck are you talking about?

**11) If you guys could murder someone, who would it be and how would you dispose of the body? ((Feli, you HAVE to answer!, Lovi, you can't choose Ludwig or Gilbert :3))**

N. Italy: Ve? I have to answer? B-but … I don't—

S. Italy: FRANCE. That pervert has gotta go! -smirk- I'd let the mafia take care of the body …

N. Italy: Whaaaaa? Big brother France? Nooo, he may be a big perv, but I love him anyway~

S. Italy: So who DO you choose?

N. Italy: V-ve … v-ve … I DON'T KNOW! I'M SORRY! TT~TT

S. Italy: -facepalm-

**12) Spain's the boss. Excuse me, el jefe~!  
**

S. Italy: Oh, fuck you AND the tomato bastard!

N. Italy: _Fratello_! That's not nice!

S. Italy: -pouts- Well he's not the boss! Not anymore …

**Sorry for the insanely long post! CIAO!**

**~Woofjenko **

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaaaaao~! -waves frantically- It's okay … It was fun!

S. Italy: Pffft, for YOU, who fanbastards only tell is soooo cute and sooooo nice and that they looooooove. You don't get any hard questions at all …

N. Italy: Ve, I'm sorry, _fratello_ … -hugs-

S. Italy: AGAIN?

N. Italy: Ve! I'm sorry, _fratello_! -cowards-

**I love you too,Lovi!~ *huggles* xD  
**

S. Italy: -angry blush- -twitching-

N. Italy: Aaawww, he loves you too~!

**I gotz new questions~ :D ...Not really. *sulks***

**My gawd,Lovi! Why do you have to be so tsundere? w And if you don't know what a tsundere is,try asking Japan. Who knows? He might know.  
**

S. Italy: Tsundere … ? What fuck does that mean?

N. Italy: I'll call Japan~!

S. Italy: Wait, you're REALLY asking him?

Japan: _Moshi, moshi_.

N. Italy: Japan~!

Japan: N-north Italy-kun? Ah, h-how may I help you …?

N. Italy: One of _fratello's _fans—

S. Italy: Fanbastards!

N. Italy: —asked him why he's so tsundere. What does that mean?

Japan: Tsundere? Well, that mean that he is someone who intially hates a person, but as time progresses, opens and begins to love them.

S. Italy: … That ain't me!

Japan: -coughs- E-eto … no comment to South Italy-kun … I hope I have properly answered your question, North Italy-kun.

N. Italy: Ve, yeah! _Grazie_, Japan! _Ti amo~_!

Japan: A-ah … _Sayonara_, Italy-kuns. -.-"

N. Italy: -hangs up- So _fratello_, do you think you tsundere?

S. Italy: NO! THIS IS A DUMBASS QUESTION! MOVING THE FUCK ON!

**Did you know that you guys look adorable as girls? *perverted smile*  
**

N. Italy: Ve, really? -smiles brightly-

S. Italy: What the … How do you know how we look as girls?

N. Italy: Can you send us pictures? =¬=

S. Italy: Yeah! F-for educational stuff, you know …

**Hey,Italy. Try asking Germany why he loves you so much~ xD  
**

N. Italy: Okay~! Germanyyyyyyy!

S. Italy: -to screen, whisphering- Watch him come like the potato bitch he is …

Germany: … -sigh- Yes, Italy?

S. Italy: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Germany: O.o What the …?

N. Italy: Germany~ Why do you love me so much?

Germany: Do I have to answer this …?

N. Italy: A fan asked! Pleeeeease, tell me?

Germany: -sigh- -facepalm- W-well … you very nice and when I'm with you I feel happy and not alone anymore … -super blush- That is all I shall say on the subject.

N. Italy: Really? -runs and hugs Germany tightly- I feel the same~!

S. Italy: … If you're done, stupid brother and potato bitch, we can finish for today!

Germany: -blushes deeply and pulls N. Italy away-_Entschuldigung._ Proce—what did you call me?

**I actually still have a heck lot of questions,but nevermind~ ^-^**

**Ja,ne~ **

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaaaaao~! Send them all in!

S. Italy: WHAT? That fanbastard has crazy-ass questions! Most of them to me! Hell no!

N. Italy: _Fratello_ is excited to answer them~!

S. Italy: … You and tomato bastard just looooooove to do that.

N. Italy: =¬=

**Hi Vargas brothers^^**

****

Did you know that America was names after an Italian explore name Amerigo Vespucci?, I'm seriously he WAS and from the feminized Latin version of his first name, too HEY WAIT THAT MEANS AMERICA IS A GIRLS NAME!, he could have easily been named after Amerigo last name Vespucci, ha ha I could have been living in the United States of Vespucci.

**so please next time you see him call him Vespucci, he'll be all like what?  
**

N. Italy: Yes, I know! America has a part of us with him and doesn't even know it~

S. Italy: Pffft, the FEMINIZED version? That's what that bastard gets for being so damn cocky and scary!

N. Italy: But we'll make sure we call him that the next time we see him~!

S. Italy: And for once, I agree with my stupid brother on that!

**also Romano are you America's godfather? **

N. Italy: -gasp- _Fratello_, you're a GODFATHER?

S. Italy: What the … NO! The hell is this question?

N. Italy: I want to be a godfather~!

S. Italy: Well I want to go back to bed and seeing that that the last question, I will. -gets up- Ciao, fanbastards.

N. Italy: Ve … it is! Well, Ciaaaaaaaaao~! Keep sending us questions and remember that big brother Spain is coming back tomorrow, so send him questions too! -gets up- _Fratello_, wait up, I'm going back to bed too! We have to stroke each others hairc—

S. Italy: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

* * *

**Heads up: I'm sorry if the Italian is wrong. Please feel free to PM me if you know Italian and can see flaws in it. Same goes for the German and Spanish.**

**Keep sending~~! :D**


	6. This or That?

_You don't know how sorry I am for dying for so long. Well I brought a ridiculously long chapter to you guy because of it! :D _

_You guys and your crazy great support gave me a lot to work with, but not all the questions were answered in this. I did a lot, and more will be coming later-but keep sending your questions, please! Never stop! XD_

_Oh, and as I have read the questions I feel as if a disclaimer is long overdue:_

Romano is mean. Romano has a potty-mouth. If you ask him questions, he will still be a mean person and a potty-mouth. **IF THIS IS A PROBLEM, DO NOT READ. And DO NOT, AND I MEAN DO NOT BE OFFENDED BY HIM PLEASE. If he insults you severely, do not take it to heart. **It should be perfectly understandable reaction if your asking Romano a perverted, personal, or funny question. What did you expect when you sent the question anyway?

_I use a LOT of Italian, Spanish, and German ... all which probably are done horribly. orz IF YOU SPEAK ITALIAN, GERMAN, OR SPANISH FLUENTLY, TELL ME IF I'M WRONG PLEASE. ;n; Translations for the fellow Americans/English-speakers at the bottom. _

_And to Spamano lovers ... you're welcome. XD_

* * *

_Ask the Italia Brothers_

N. Italy: Ciao, everybody~! Look, big brother Spain is back to help us answer questions!

Spain: _Hola_! '¬'

S. Italy: Ugh … ¬_¬ Ciao, bastards.

Spain: Lovi is so happy that I'm back, that he has his cute grumpy face on for me!

S. Italy: What? Who told you that LIE?

Spain: I can see it, Lovi~! -pokes his nose- All our that _cara linda _of yours~

S. Italy: -slaps hand- Not today, tomato bastard! -glare-

Spain: -ignores- Aww, can't you see it too, Ita-chan? ^¬^

N. Italy: I think I—

S. Italy: -turn to N. Italy- Agree with him and you know what happens, stupid brother.

N. Italy: OwO V-ve … to the questions t-then … Don't hit me _fratello_! Please!

**Dear Italies**

**Yay~**

**Romano is my friend~~~~ My best day ever! you're welcome to come to Lithuania if you want~**

***Blush* hahaha stop kidding around Spain~  
**

Spain: Hey Lovi, I think this is the _hermosa niña _who asked to be your best friend!

S. Italy: -perks up- It is? Ah, ciao _bellisima_! -smile- I'll be sure to do that~ _Non vedo l'ora di vederti_.

N. Italy: -giggles-

S. Italy: What is WITH you and those goddamn giggles, you bastard?

Spain: -laughs- -to screen- You think I'm kidding? Look at him now!

S. Italy: What are you talking about, tomato bastard? -angry blush-

Spain: Aaawwww! You as red as a tomato~! So cute! -to screen- You almost get him as riled up as I do!

S. Italy: Wh-what the fuck are talking about? -glare- -angry blush- Sh-shut up!

Spain: Aaaaww~! ^¬^

S. Italy: -goes to headbutt but draws back, glaring at ground- I hate you all, I hate you all, I hate you all ...

**Don't worry Romano~ You have TONS of people who love you~~Including me!~  
**

S. Italy: Is that even a GOOD thing? -pout- B-but I guess I'm … sorta glad that you love me … -blush-

**Sorry about bringing the haircurls up~ hahaha  
**

S. Italy: -blush and headdesk-

N. Italy: It's no problem~ =¬=

**Anyway Feli!**

**Have you ever eaten a crayon and where were you three hours ago?**

N. Italy: Ve … I don't know if I have …

S. Italy: -head still on desk- Yes. You have.

N. Italy: … Oh yeeeah! I did! Japan's crayon are veeery tempting and I thought I was as good as his food is, since it had a nice smell to it~

S. Italy: -turns to N. Italy- It was stratch-and-sniff, you dumbass bastard!

Spain: Those are pretty good, actually! '¬'

S. Italy: -slowly turns to Spain with "Wtf" on his face- … You know, I've already given up on you.

N. Italy: Ve, anyway, three hours ago, I think I was eating some pasta I'd made and watching _Affari Tuoi~_ I think America calls it _Deal or No Deal_, right ve?

**Kisses ir meile`**

**Ausra Matejka **

N. Italy: Ciaaao, _bella_~!

S. Italy: -smiles and bluhes- Ciao, _bellisima_~

Spain: Adios! -waves- Now, to other questions!

S. Italy: Again, NOT YOUR SHOW, BASTARD. -pushes him away from screen- Next question!

**HI its Fox**

**Romano since im one of your figlia you should do that one thing for me and Kiss Netherlands plzs papà -gives puppy look-  
**

S. Italy: -headdesk- Why do you want to see your papà kiss another man so much? _No, figlia_!

Spain: You have a daughter …? _Ay dios mio_, what did I miss! O.o

S. Italy: Y-you missed nothing, bas—

N. Italy: A viewer is from Sicily so in a way, she is _fratello's figlia_ and she's asking him to kiss Netherlands because he admitted that he liked him!

Spain: Aaah …. WHAT?

S. Italy: -gritting teeth- Shut _up, _Feliciano.

Spain: -grim face- Does … he like you back?

S. Italy: Wh-what? How the hell do I know! I don't like him like tha—

N. Italy: Fox said that the Netherlands saved him from drowning so yeah, he must like him a lot!

Spain: O.O Wait—what! My Lovi was in danger and that _bastardo_ saved him before _I_ did! Where was I when this happened! -gets up, angry- And how dare he like _MY Amor_?

S. Italy: -cowering in his seat, blushing- First off, I'm not _yours_, you stupid ass! Second, I _don't like him like that _so st-stop being all scary and shit! I respect him because he got away from you! Third, STOP CALLING MY YOUR DAMN _AMOR_!

Spain: … Y-you don't like him … like that?

S. Italy:_ Dio mio_—no!

Spain: … '¬' Oh Lovi, I just KNEW you loved me more~~~~! -glomps Lovi hard-

S. Italy: G-g-g-g-g-get off o-o-of m-me—oh forget it. ⌐_⌐ -lets Spain snuggle him-

N. Italy: -comes from under the desk where he was hiding- Yay, big brother Spain isn't scary anymore~ That's good. =¬='

But _fratello_ … if you don't like the Netherlands, why do you blush and stutter when your _figlia_ mention him?

Spain: -freezes mid snuggle-

S. Italy: You … YOU … -gets up, wringing hands- AGAIN WITH NOT LISTENING TO ME?

N. Italy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -runs out room- NOT AGAAAIN!

**Feliciano can you plzs give a Biscotti recipe **

S. Italy: -off screen- COME BACK HERE, _FRATELLO STUPIDO_!_ LASCIA CHE TI SOFFOCANO_!

Spain: Eheheh … Ita-chan and Lovi are very busy right now, but he does have a biscotti recipe on the computer~ find it on this website, okay? (http :/ /allrecipes. com /Recipe / Biscotti / Detail .aspx) Just take out the spaces~

Germany: _-_off screen- _NIEN_!_ NICHT SCHON WIEDER_!

-crashes, battle cries and wails are heard off screen-

Spain: -looking out- _Ay dios mio … _Such brotherly love! I wish Lovi would be so open with me. TT^TT

-20 minutes and a Germany lecture later-

**Hola~Ciao~Hello~Guten tag~ Luna and Star here! We LOVE Italy(cuz Star's dad is from Sicily and her mom's from Milan =D)And Spain(Luna's parents are both from Madrid, fun, huh?)Anyway~~~ We have some questions for Lovi(plz forgive us! we are so sorry! We couldn't think of any hard questions for Feli we love you!)**

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaao~!

S. Italy: Sicily, eh? -smiles boldly- He might not be that bad, you know …

N. Italy: Ah! And her _mamma _is from Milan~! -claps happily- I have a _figila _as well, wheee!

Spain: _And_ Luna's _padres_ are from Madrid! '¬' Yay, more children~! Hug me, _hija_! -hugs her tight anyway-

N. Italy: You two are always welcome at our houses, any time! -hugs too-

**Romano do you wanna join our band?(Its called Bueno Tomate)You can either sing backup and bass or play the drums~  
**

S. Italy: That is a very badass name, but I don't do anything of those things so—

Spain: What are you talking about, Lovi! I know you can sing well. Like a cute, little angel~

S. Italy: You hardly remember your name let alone if I sing good so SHUT UP.

N. Italy: He'll be happy too — wah! -catch Lovi's look- He can't do it! Ever! OnO

Spain: Psh, Lovi will be glad to sing~! -hugs Lovi tight- He sounds sooo cute, so he'll be a good addition to Bueno Tomate.

S. Italy: -struggling to get out but blushing too hard to say anything-

**Yuo hate the band Rammstein don't you?~ *Cries***

Germany: -coughs outside-

S. Italy: Ramm … who?

N. Italy: Rammstein? Prussia showed me their songs … They're good, but their songs are loud and in German so it sounds funny~

S. Italy: It's a POTATO BASTARD band? -glares outside- Did you clean your ears afterwards?

N. Italy: Ve? No, they're fun to listen to too, _fratello_~ I'll show you a cd later, _va bene_? -smiles-

S. Italy: -fake gags and pouts to the side- Spare me …

**Have you seen Iggy lately(He looks like a girl!like with boobs and a mini skirt 0.o)**

Spain: -narrows eyes and turns away-

S. Italy: You think I'd visit that bastard on PURPOSE? Pft, you're fucking with me.

Spain: -gasps- Yay~! -hugs Lovi tight- You hate the brow_ bastardo_ too! I knew I taught you well.

S. Italy: You didn't teach me SHIT, you tomato bastard! The tea-sipping asshole is just scary, that's all.

Spain: -gasps again- You FEAR him? Oh nononononono, Lovi, you supposed to _hate_ him! See, my Lovi … -proceeds to lecture on why to hate England-

N. Italy: -ignores lecture- Ve … no I haven't either … he's a girl? OuO Is he a pretty girl?

S. Italy: =.= -hears N. Italy- _Che cazzo_? That's sick, stupid brother! It's ENGLAND, you know, the hairy-eyebrowed bastard with the worst food in the world? And how the hell could he go from having a dick to not having a dick? And from being ugly as a donkey's ass to being _bellisima_? These guys are lying bastards!

N. Italy: But why would they lie, _fratello_? -scratched head then laughs- Hmm, I want to see pretty Iggy! =¬=

Spain and S. Italy: ¬_¬

**Have you ever eaten a crayon?**

S. Italy: I'm not a stupid bastard like the idiots I'm with right now, so no.

**Where were you three hours ago?**

S. Italy: _Aspettare. _Didn't my dumbass brother get these same questions?

N. Italy: Ve … _Sì_! Heehee, matching questions aren't very creative~

S. Italy: What type of games are these fanbastards playing? -ticked off Lovi face-

Tch. Whatever, I guess … I was … -stops and blushes considerably- … playing my guitar!

Spain: -laughs and raises eyebrow- Stop lying to your fans, Lovi~

S. Italy: -redder blush- Eh? I-I'm not lying, you bastard! Hmph. -pouts and looks down-

Spain: Lovi, you're too close to my heart to lie to me and I would know by the adorable blushing face that you are anyway~ That and … I definitely know what you were doing three hours ago. -leans back in chair with folded arms and a smirk-

N. Italy: O.O _F-fratello _… what were you doing?

S. Italy: -face currently burgandy- N-nothing! Nothing at all, you nosy bastard! -headdesk- All of you! Nosy!

Spain: -laughs- -to screen- Lovi and I will leave it you to guess, eh~?

N. Italy: O.O … Oh! Oh! =¬= I think I know! Did you two have —

**Do you LOVE churros? (WE DO~~~)**

S. Italy: -head still on desk and face still very red- NO! I HATE CHURROS.

Spain: -shocked and raises eyebrow- But Lovi, that's not what you said three hours ago!

N. Italy: O.O _Che cosa_?

S. Italy: -freezes up, then slowly slides out his seat and under the table, his arm reaching in the air only visible- _Dio_,_ ti prego uccidimi adesso_ …

**Anyway we love Italy(we'll be visiting soon~~)**

**Ti amo Ti amo Ti amo to amo ti amo *heart*Ich din liebe~**

**Auf weidersehen**

**Luna and Star**

**(we had a class vote and we tied as the prettiest)lol yayz**

**ps we live in England =D **

N. Italy: _Ti amo troppo_! =¬= From me, Spain and _fratello_, who is still under the table~

S. Italy: _Zitto, stupido bastardo_ …!

N. Italy: -giggles- Wow, he must be reeeeeally embarrassed … or reeeeeally mad. He speaks nothing but our native _Italiano _when he's those two things~

Spain: Ay! It's so cute! -claps- I love when Lovi gets like this. That beautiful_ Italiano _flows so nice from his mouth~

S. Italy:_ -_flips off Spain- _Ti odio così tanto, bastardo_._ Bruciare all'inferno_!

N. Italy: -gapes at Lovi- -to screen- _Scusa mio fratello_! -to Lovi- _Fretello_, you're cursing horribly in front of two _belle ragazze_.

S. Italy: … _Scusa_. Hmph.

N. Italy: Wait … -to screen- But how can you pretty if you come from England's house?

Spain: -is looking under desk- Ay! He's pouting soooooo cute under the table~! I wish you all could see— OW! -recoils and falls out of chair- _A-ay dios m-mio _… -gets up, shaking his head with a bloody nose-

N. Italy: WAAAH! SPAIN! Y-your nose i-is all bl-bloody!

Spain: _Qué_? -touches face- O_O L-Lovi … you did this …?

N. Italy: G-G-GERMANY! HEEEELP! SPAIN'S GOING TO DIEEE! HEEEEELP! -runs out, wailing-

S. Italy:-still under desk- _Questo è ciò che si ottiene! Prossima domanda!_

-20 minutes and a tomato later-

Spain: -sounding very nasaly with a bandage over his nose- Lovi, you still headbutt? I never knew! ^¬^

S. Italy: Tch, you're still talking? -folds arm and pouts- Even a good headbutt can't quiet him! What will shut him the fuck up then?

N. Italy: So, yes, _fretello_ actually head-butted big brother Spain and broke his nose. Good thing Germany is all medical-y and fixed it up_ rapidamente_~!

Spain: I'm so proud my Lovi is so strong! -hugs Lovi- I knew he had it in him!

S. Italy: -struggling with a "wtf?" face on- Are you THAT fucking retarded? You must have a limit.

Spain: Eh? What do you mean, Lov?

S. Italy: I. fucking head-butted. your face. and broke. your FUCKING NOSE. And you not mad AT ALL?

Spain: Of course not! -snuggles- I know you were just being grumpy, and that you still love me~ Why would I be mad?

S. Italy: -blushes deeply- B-but … I-I … -looks away and pushes him off, turning away from the screen-

N. Italy: Ve … Next question?

**I don't know where to review! -**

**Ah! Author/ess-san,it's supposed to be 'siesta'~  
**

[ -slaps self- Yeah, I know … Typo! But thank you~ -goes to fix- ]

**Aaaanyway~ Heya!~ Come vanno le cose~?**

***giggle* Italian classes are quite useful~...I think. D:**

N. Italy: Ciaaao~! =¬= _E 'molto interessante … _-peers at still blushing Lovi and stifles giggle-

S. Italy: … What the hell are you looking at?

N. Italy: o_o" -to screen, ignoring Lovi- Y-you take Italian classes? _Buono_, our language is fun to speak and everyone thinks it's pretty. -claps- I'm so happy you're learning it~!

Spain: But don't forget _Español_! My language is, of course, the language of passion. '¬'

S. Italy: Pft, passion my ass …

Spain: You don't agree, Lovi? -sad Spain face-

S. Italy: Your language sucks, and it's nowhere near the beauty of ours! -pointing to self proudly-

N. Italy: But I like big brother Spain's language _and_ our language. His is so fiery!

Spain: Exactly, Ita-chan~! And Lovi … -grabs Lovi's hand and waist with a smirk- _Sé que piensas que mi lenguaje es maravillosa, así _~

S. Italy: -blushes to a burgundy shade and is wide eyed, unable to speak-

Spain: See? '¬' Passionate! -lets him go-

S. Italy: -coughs and looks down, glaring- … Just … Just … Bastards.

**You want the link~? :3 Okay~ I'mma find it. xD**

**Nah. Lovi might kill me. CB**

**GAH! PRESSURE! Bye now. ;~; *gives Lovi a big bag of tomatoes* **

S. Italy: -head snaps up- _Grazie_! _Grazie mille_! -snuggles tomatoes-

N. Italy: Ve, where's the link … ?

Spain: I think you have to put spaces in the link for it to show up on here, right?

N. Italy: Ve, yup I think you do. -to screen- -smile- Send it again, _va bene_?

Spain: Ooooh, why would Lovi be mad about it? '¬' -looks to Lovi-

S. Italy: -having quality time, nomming his tomatoes like a hoarder- … The hell would I know? I don't care, that bastard gave me tomatoes so they are fine with me! -continues nomming-

Spain: -watches him- … Can I —

S. Italy: GET YOU OWN DAMN TOMATOES, BASTARD.

Spain: OnO

N. Italy: -oblivious to Spain's sadness- Next question, ve~! _Andiamo_!

**You guys are awesome, thanks to you, my rabbit now has a new name~!**

**Matthew-Antonio F. Vargas.**

**Muchas Gracias! Such an odd name though lol~**

N. Italy: Yay~! No, it's not odd, unless you want it to be. I like it!

Spain: Ah, you named your rabbit after ME? _Oh, Te quiero_! _Es un honor, gracias_! -hugs tightly-

Oh, look Lovi, you and Ita-chan's last names are at the end~

S. Italy: I told you not to put our last names at the end of that bastard-ly mixup of biggest bastards on Earth! -headdesk- … And some weirdass named Matthew.

N. Italy and Spain: Who?

S. Italy: The hell would I know. -looks up- But I guess since it's your damn rabbit, you can name it whatever the hell you want.

**I have more questions, ((i'm sorry, it must be horrible replying to me all of the time. x3))  
**

S. Italy: YES. IT IS.

N. Italy: No, it's no problem, really~ =¬= Everyone should be sending questions!

**At any rate**

**1) Feli, how did you get Sicily back from Austria-san?**

N. Italy: Well, actually I—

Spain: He didn't. Austria gave Sicily, Sardinia AND my dear Lovi to me while Ita-chan was still a _niño_~

N. Italy: Yeah, bu—

S. Italy: And besides, Sicily is MINE. Not my stupid little brother's. -glares-

N. Italy: O.o V-v-ve … -lowers head in sadness for not being able to speak-

**2) You didn't answer my question about the conference room!**

Spain: Eh? Conference room …?

N. Italy: Ve? I'll pull it up! -looks up question again-

S. Italy: W-wait, no don't look it up! I fucking remember! -tries to push Spain's face away- D-don't look, perverted tomato bastard!

Spain: -sees anyway- Oh ... _pregunta interesante_! '¬' … Why didn't you answer it, Lovi?

S. Italy: -blushes hard- Wh-wh-WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?

Spain: -laughs- So defensive over a small … harmless _pregunta_, Lovi~

N. Italy: But, big brother Spain … I'm a virgin so me and _fretello_ haven't done anything in there, so how could he answer that? But … -to screen- I hear some other nations do. O.O"

Spain: -folds arms and smirks at Lovi- _Sí. Sí_, they do.

S. Italy: -a deep red by now and wide eyed- … -looks down- Yeah, they do. But some are just perverted bastards who TRY to fuck a nation in the room, but their targets … erm -coughs- try to stop them from it.

N. Italy: That too! -is oblivious-

**3) No, i'm not France.. I hate France! D:  
**

Spain: -gasp- _Por qué_? I love my _amigo_, France~!

S. Italy: -"wtf" face- And you people ask WHY I hate this bastard? But I'm glad you hate France too! We need more people against that wine bastard …

N. Italy: But I love big brother France~! He's so helpful and —

Spain and S. Italy: _Helpful_?

N. Italy: Yeah! He gives lots of good advice~ -sways happily-

Spain and S. Italy: …

Spain: … I-I'll be needing a chat with _mi amigo _…

**4) Have you ever seen the iAPH video on youtube? If you haven't, you should! It's really popular, plus, I didn't know you guys could dance so well :3**

N. Italy: I have! Japan showed it to me when me and Germany visited his house~ I loved them! _Grazie_!

Spain: There's a video of Lovi dancing? I must see! -happily claps- And _gracias_~ I already knew I could dance well, though. I'm _Espana_, of course~!

S. Italy: … -facepalm-

**5) Let's get down to buisness, to defeat the Huns!**

Spain, N. Italy and S. Italy: -tilts heads to side with "wtf" on their faces-

**6) Spain IS the boss! But don't worry Lovino, you're the awesome head of the mafia! And Feleciano.. you're the.. boss of cuteness and hugability.  
**

Spain: _Sí_, _lo soy_! -proud smile and hero stance- It's good that you know this fact! Hug for you! -hugs-

S. Italy: Stop hugging strangers, idiot. -pulls him back-

Pft, I _wish_ I was. The mafia are a big problem in my house and none of these bastards help! -grump face-

N. Italy: Th-they're scary, though!

S. Italy: -dramatic sarcasm- NO SHIT!

N. Italy: Yes, really! -oblivious to sarcasm- -to screen- _Grazie_~! For that you get a hug from the boss! -hugs tightly-

**7) Did they send me daughters? When I asked sonss~  
**

N. Italy: They did … what? Ve, are they pretty daughters? That might not be so bad~

S. Italy: I have a feeling we're missing something.

**8) Lovnio, for your anger issues, have you ever tried seeing a therapist or something? They suggest you punch the next thing you see to let all of your anger out :3  
**

S. Italy: -stands up and pokes screen- I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Spain: Eh … Lovi?

S. Italy: WHAT?

Spain: Your anger is showing~

N. Italy: -cowarding on the edge of his seat-

S. Italy: Tch. -sits back down- Well, the last person I saw was Spain and … in all honesty, he could kick my ass all the way to next Sunday. Plus, the potato bastard is being all "protective" over my stupid-ass brother so I GOT NOTHING. -angry headdesk-

**9) Also for Lovino, do you get along with Kiku? If you don't, do you call him a Sushi Bastard?  
**

S. Italy: Actually, me and the sushi bastard get along well. He's not bad, I guess, even though he hardly fucking talks and when he does, it's all philosophical and shit. And good guessing, I do sometimes call him "sushi bastard" because … well, he is!

**Rice bastard?**

S. Italy: Hmm … gotta use that one.

**.. Katana bastard?**

S. Italy: … That one too! You're good at this!

**9) Both, I have the culinary skills of a British gentlemen, care to tell me how I can make the most delicious pasta ever?  
**

N. Italy: You cook like England …? Well, then you're a lost cause! =¬=

**P.S. My neighbor is Italian (male) and is dating a Spaniard (also male) Give you any ideas?  
**

Spain: Ah, _sí_? '¬' -slowly looks at Lovi-

S. Italy: -wide eyed and blushing to screen- N-no! What do you mean by that, y-you pervert!

Spain: -scooting toward Lovi- Weeeeell, it _might_ give some ideas —

S. Italy: -shoves Spain hard-

Spain: -falls out of seat and faceplants- AY! MY NOSE!

**Gracias, Grazie, Danke, and Thank you! -hugs and runs- Teehee~**

**~WoofJenko **

N. Italy: _Prego_! Ciaaao~!

Spain: -shaky hand raises up from ground- A-adios~!

S. Italy: Ciao, bastard. -smirking-

**Ciao for both Italy~**

**I made pasta recently and I'll give you guys some. *gives pasta***

N. and S. Italy: *^* Pasta? _Grazie mille_!

Spain: -squeals- More coordinated cuteness~! I am a lucky boss! -claps happily-

**I hope I don't make anybody angry by these questions, I hope I can be friends with you~ *smiles*  
**

N. Italy: Oh, don't worry, you won't I promise~

S. Italy: That's going to turn into a lie in a few seconds … -glares-

**For Lovino:**

**1. Do you own tomato garden?If you do,how big is it? I own one in my backyard and 2,5 hectare in my villa~ When I told my friend about it, she said "you don't have to show off your richness" but it's her own fault for bring that kind of topic TT3TT**

S. Italy: Hell yeah I own a tomato garden! -proud smile- Who do you think I am?

And you can tell your friend to FUCK OFF. And tell that bastard that that's from Lovino Vargas! Hell, I'm poor as shit and I think my garden is bigger than yours—_mi dispiace_, I can't remember that good at the moment so I can't tell you a definite number. -rubs head, glaring at Spain-

Spain: -oblivious of glare- Ooooo, you grow _tomates_? -claps- Another tomato lover~! Hug me, _amigo_!_ … _Or _amiga_! -hugs tightly-

S. Italy: -angry sigh- One! -yanks back hard- _Again_, stop hugging people you don't know. Some people actually DON'T like bastards. And two! Not .Your. Questions!

Spain: TT¬TT Su-such love today …

**2. Feliciano can beats Turkey when he was just a little kid. Do you ever beat someone in your younger times?  
**

S. Italy: He did WHAT?

N. Italy: -giggle- Oh yeeeeeah! I remember that~ I still don't know how I did that ...

Spain: O.O Ay, Ita-chan beat _Turkey_? -hugs and snuggles N. Italy- Oh I never knew you were soooo strong~! I'm so proud of you, little Ita-chan and I know you probably looked so CUTE … -rambles on-

N. Italy: =¬=

S. Italy: H-hey! Tomato bastard, g-get the fuck off my dumbass brother! -pouts and glares- … He's not the only one who kick ass when he was little, you know!

Spain: -stops snuggles and turns to Lovi- '¬' Lovi, do you defeat someone when you were younger TOO?

S. Italy: W-well … no …

Spain: o.o … -turns to N. Italy- '¬' So, Ita-chan, how did you do it? Where you wearing that CUTE dress … -rambles on-

S. Italy: =n=

**3. I hope you're always smiling...=3= You'll look a lot cuter. But I know it's just a dream, you'll never smile anyway...TT3TT  
**

S. Italy: FUCK YEAH, IT JUST A DAMN DREAM. =n= EVEN HAPPINESS FUCKING LIKES MY STUPID BROTHER BETTER! -angry pout and turns away-

N. Italy: -tries to make arm free from Spain grip to touch Lovi- No _fratello_, don't think that, please! I love you~

S. Italy: Like that's a damn thing to be proud of!

Spain: -sad Lovi sense activated and he instantly goes to kneel next to him- _Amor_, I love you too. Of, course, you know this. Aren't you happy when you see me?

S. Italy: -eyes widen and he blushes- Eh, n-no!

Spain: -smiles warmly at him- Since your happy to see me, that must mean happiness likes to be around you~! So you _are _liked. -hugs Lovi deeply-

S. Italy: I-I … I … -silences, wide eyed-

N. Italy: :'D -whispers- Germanyyyyyyy!

Germany: -runs in with a panic- … Where's the chaos?

N. Italy: -in a whisper- Come and look! Come and look!

S. Italy: -blushing hard but slowly wraps arms around Spain as well, resignation and … peace written on his face-

N. Italy: -whispering and hugging Germany's arm- :'D He's doing it~! He's doing it~!

Germany: -sweatdrop- Isn't this … a personal moment between them?

N. Italy: -whispering- Not anymore! :D

-a minute and a thrown pot later-

**4. I send you a big bags of tomatoes~^^ I hope a random person came in and give the tomatoes. (please make this real)  
**

Spain and S. Italy: -perk up- Big bag of tomatoes?

S. Italy: -looking around- Where are my damn tomatoes!

France: _Avec moi~_! -walks in with large bag of tomatoes-

N. Italy: Big brother France!

Spain: France! _Mi amigo_!

S. Italy: FRAAAAAAANCE! -hides under Spain's seat-

France: Spain, Italy … Romano. -pedo smile-

S. Italy: REALLY? REALLY AUTHOR? OUT OF _ALL _THE GODDAMN COUNTRIES IN THE MOTHER FUCKIN' WORLD!

[Let me just take a bow for completely destroying the fourth wall right here~ /shot very VERY hard]

N. Italy: -oblivious to Lovi freak out- France! -hugs- Ciao, I've missed you!

France: Oh, _bonjour _Italy! So nice to see your beautiful face again~ -kisses on cheeks happily- But unforunately, I am not here for you but … for _ton frere. -_looks at Lovi with a suggestive look-

S. Italy: T-t-touch me and I'll … I'll …!

Spain: Ehehehe … _gracias _France for the _tomates~_ -grabs the bag, visibly standing between France and hiding Lovi-

France: It was a pleasure, _mon ami_. Nothing better than to see this two angelic little boys again~ And you, of course!

Spain: Ay, _sí_! -hugs France, then pushes him toward the door- Yup, always nice to see a friend~!

France: _Oui, _but my dear Spain, I am here to _personally_ deliver this tomatoes to our lovely Romano so— -turns around, takes bag and eagarly head to Lovi- — I must finish my job, _mon ami_~

S. Italy: -scrunches deeper under chair- G-GET AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT!

France: -pedo smile- But Romano, _mon amour_, I have tomatoes for you, heh heh heh …

S. Italy: O_O SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

Spain: Ahahaha, I think I can hand these to my dear Lovi, yes? -snatches bag and pushes France to the door again- _Gracias, mi amigo_!

France: But but, you must give Romano to _moi—_I-I mean, I must give those tomatoes to him! _M-maintenant_!

Spain: -pushes France out of door and slams it- _Gracias_! -takes a tomato out and noms on one- Hey, these are _muy bueno_! '¬'

S. Italy: … Hey, wait! Those are MY fucking tomatoes, you thieving BASTARD!

**For Felici...It's okay to call you that right?**

N. Italy: I like it! Yes, of course you can use it~! =¬=

**1. Are you reaaaaaally that naive?  
**

N. Italy: Eeeeeeeeeh?

S. Italy: Pffffft—BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -holding stomach- Th-that's a first! I've never heard _that_ question asked.

N. Italy: -looking at Lovi and screen, Lovi and screen- I … I don't understand … -tears welling up-

**2. Any weapon you can use?  
**

N. Italy: Well, thanks to Germany, I know how to use a grenade~!

Germany: -off screen- I take no responsibility of how Italy uses a grenade.

N. Italy: I also know how to use some guns … but I don't like using weapons that much.

**3. Enjoy the pasta~**

N. Italy: -hugging pasta- I will~ _Grazie mille_ once more! =¬=

S. Italy: -nomming on tomatoes with Spain- You know, you're not a bad person—if you forget you let France in. -glare-

Spain: _Sí_, but come visit sometime anyway! We all must repay you for your gifts to us~! '¬'

S. Italy: -doubletakes then snatches tomato bag- I thought I said these were MY TOMATOES … bastard.  
**  
Love,**

**(insert signature here)**

**YandereFujoshi*Flandre3 **

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaaaaao~!

Spain: Adios~!

S. Italy: -nods- Ciao.

N. Italy: Next question, ve!

**Hi~ I've come to torture Lo- I mean,ask questions!  
**

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaaaaao~

Spain: Hola!

S. Italy: Cia—wait, what the fuck did you almost say?

**First questions are for Lovi**

**If Feli and Spain were dying and you could only save one of them,who would it be?**

N. Italy and Spain: -both look at Lovi with expecting faces-

S. Italy: Damnit! I have to answer this in front of the pitiful bastards? -sighs, scratching his head in deep irritated thought-

N. Italy: Ve, _fratello_, I-I'm your _fratellino_~ You shouldn't have to think for so long, ne?

Spain: -scoffs- But I _raised_ Lovi! Surely he loves his _el jefe _more—no offense Ita-chan, ehehe …

N. Italy: -pouts- Buuuuuut I'm related to him, so he muuuust—

S. Italy: Will you guys shut the fuck up! It's a rhetorical question! -pouts- -looks at screen- I have to pick Spain.

Spain: Yay! '¬'

N. Italy: _C-che cosa_?

S. Italy: Although Feliciano is my _fratellino, _Spain raised me and gave me a ho … p-place to sleep! And me and Feliciano don't talk that much anyway.

Spain: Oh, Lovi, I knew you loved me~! -goes to tackleglomp-

S. Italy: No! I will revoke what I just said!

N. Italy: V-v-vee … -tearing up-

**Who do hate the most out of all of the nations?**

S. Italy: -slams fist on table- THE POTATO BASTARD.

Germany: -outside- _Gott verdammt _…

S. Italy: He is an infection the goddamned world, I tell you! -points to screen- DON'T BE LIKE MY STUPID-ASS BROTHER!

**Do you thing England is crazy because he says he can see things like fairies and unicorns?**

S. Italy: Pft, hell yeah. There are no such things as fucking flying little people and horses with horns sticking our their heads, duh.

**Why so moe?**

S. Italy: So what?

N. Italy: Hmm … I heard Japan say that word once …

S. Italy: So what the hell does it mean?

N. Italy: I-I can't remember, ve!

Spain: The only thing my Lovi is is cute~ So I hope that means cute!

S. Italy: Ugh, it must mean something UNTRUE and FUCKING STUPID, so stop calling me annoying Japanese shit.

**Can I stalk you :D**

S. Italy: What the fu—

Spain: He'd love if you did!

S. Italy: _CHE COSA? _NO I WOULDN'T! And stop answering my questions for me! -shoves him off his chair-

**Questions for Feli**

**If Lovi and Germany were dying and you could only save one of them,who would it be?**

N. Italy: Ve? T-th-that's a hard question!

S. Italy: _Hard_? I'm your damn _fratello_!

Spain: -laughs loudly and falls out of seat-

S. Italy: _Che cazzo_? What's so funny?

Germany: -popping head in- I hope you understand the irony of your statement, Romano.

S. Italy: Irony? It's the fucking truth!

N. Italy: I-I will pick … G-Germany.

S. Italy: -stares at N. Italy- … Really?

N. Italy: You picked Big Brother Spain over me!

S. Italy: That's different! S-Spain is …

Spain: -perks up from the floor- '¬'

S. Italy: A bastard. But not a potato bastard!

N. Italy: But Germany has done a lot for me too and he is my best friend in all the world~! I love him, so … yeah. That's why I'd let you die before him!

S. Italy: T-that was … cold …

Germany: -blushes and clears throat- I … I don't even know why I stay here.

**Who would you rather fight,Russia or Belarus?**

N. Italy: Neither! They're both super scary!

S. Italy: Not an option, dumbass. Pick one.

N. Italy: ono" V-ve … No! They'll hit me! -hides under table- NO!

S. Italy: -facepalms-

**What is your secret to be being so cute? :D  
**

N. Italy: -pops out from under table, perfectly fine- =¬= Ve, you want to know?

Spain: AW SO CUTE~! Ita-chan, I don't think you can teach such a cute face~

S. Italy: Tch. -pouts- I don't get how you viewers find this dumbfuck "cute". It's annoying!

Spain: You are just pouty that you can't make that face. JUST LOOK IT! -points to N. Italy-

N. Italy: =¬=

Spain: THE CUTENESS. SO MUCH! SO. MUCH.

S. Italy: -slaps Spain-

Spain: Ah … _Gracias_, _Amor_!

S. Italy: -slap him again-

Spain: Ow! Ehehe … What was that one fo—

S. Italy: I told you not to fucking call me that.

**Can I hug you?**

N. Italy: Ve, _certo_~! -hugs warmly-

**Before I finish this,there is something I must do!**

**-pulls Lovi's curl-  
**

S. Italy: What the—Chigigigiiii~

Spain: _Gracias_! From the bottom of my heart! -hugs dazed Lovi-

N. Italy: o.o

**bye! **

N. Italy: Ciaaaaaaaaao!

Spain: _Adios~_!

S. Italy: C-ciao … _bastardo._

**Hola to Feliciano and Lovino~ [Especially to Lovino]. I have some good questions for both Feliciano and Lovino here [Especially Lovino again] I'd have to note this beforehand that if you call me bastard, bitch or anything, I'll cut off your haircurls =A= Now off to the questions 8D  
**

N. Italy: Ciao! You'll wh-what?

S. Italy: C-c-ciao! -smiles nervously- I-I'll answer your questions as best as possible, _va bene? _Ehehehe …

N. Italy: Oh I hope you don't slip up, _fratello … -_hand hovering over curl-

Spain: Lovi! Another fangirl for you! This girls have beautiful tastes~

S. Italy: -twitching a little- I guess they do … Onto the questions! _Andiamo_!

**For Feliciano:**

**1) Do you see Ludwig as a lover? 8D**

N. Italy: Lover? As in, we both love each other? =¬=

Spain: _Que_? _Dios mio …_

S. Italy: Look here, you perverted bas— I-I-I mean! Isn't that wrong to think that about my brother?

N. Italy: Me and Germany _are _lovers though!

S. Italy: _CHE COSA_? DON'T MAKE ME MURDER THAT POTATO-SUCKING _FREAK_!

N. Italy: _F-F-F-Fratello_! Y-y-y-you have a lover too, though!

S. Italy: Who's that?

N. Italy: Well duh, it's Sp—

S. Italy: Say his name and I swear …

Spain: _Me_? '¬'

S. Italy: I'M NOT HIS LOVER! I SWEAR IT!

N. Italy: But … but … I'm confused …

Spain: -pats his head, smirking- Ignorance is bliss, Ita-chan … Ignorance is bliss …

**2) Do you know what the term "Yaoi" means? :]**

Spain and S. Italy: Yaoi?

N. Italy: Oh, I know! Isn't it those book from Japan's house that Hungary loves so much? They look like they have pretty artwork in them~

S. Italy: So what is it?

Germany: -coughs outside-

N. Italy: I don't … know … veeee …

S. Italy: -headdesk- You're so fucking useless.

**3) If Ludwig was killed on the battlefield, will you take a bazooka and massacre the ones who killed him? XD  
**

N. Italy: Wow … I don't know what I'd do if Germany was killed. I might, but then again, it's not good to think on things like that. Such sad senarios shouldn't be wasting your daydream time; we should all grow from our past, live the best we can in the present and hope for the best future we can have~!

Spain: Ita-chan … that was touching. :'D

S. Italy: And you never answered the question.

N. Italy: Oh! So yeah, I might do that, maybe … but I'd rather not think of that, you know?

**4) What did you get on your last birthday? :3**

N. Italy: Ooooh lots of stuff! Mainly two boxes of tomatoes from _mi fratello_ and Big Brother Spain, a Wii from Japan, the … _The Godfather_ DVD set by America (very weird), and a day with Germany~ Followed by a loving ki—

Germany: I-Italy! Please keep those things to yourself … please.

S. Italy: Hey … what the fuck was that last thing you almost said?

**5) Do you think Lovino and Antonio should get together and become lovers? xD  
**

N. Italy: -smiles and looks at them-

S. Italy: Wipe that damn look of your face. _Now._

N. Italy: WAAAH! -turns away- … -looks at screen and nods slightly- ^u^

**For Lovino:**

**1) Have you ever read a Spamano doujinshi before? 8D**

S. Italy: Okay one: what the fuck is Spamano? And two: what the fuck is a doujinshi? Oh, and three: why the hell are you asking this?

Spain: That name … it sounds so familiar …

**2) Do you mind the fact that I'm a huge Spamano fangirl? 3**

S. Italy: WHAT ARE ALL THESE DAMN WORDS, DAMMIT!

N. Italy: _Fratello … _remember … -points to his curl-

S. Italy: O.O Oh. W-w-w-well I meant to say, what the hel— er, wh-what are you talking about?

**3) If you have you choose to have sex with Feliciano or Antonio, who will you choose? [YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE =A=]**

S. Italy: _CHE COSA_? OKAY, FUCK IT! YOU'RE A PERVERTED BASTARD. _VAFFANCULO TU E LA TUA MAMMA_!

N. Italy: NO, _FRATELLO_! OH NO!

S. Italy: -pouts- The fuck is this question!

Spain: B-but Lovi … are you going to answer it?

S. Italy: No! Hell no!

N. Italy: -sniffing- B-but … you must …

S. Italy: You _seriously_ expect me to choose between fucking my _boss_ or my _brother_?

Spain: Well … I already … know the answer … -smirks-

S. Italy: I pick Feliciano.

Spain: Haha, I told yo—_QUEEE_?

N. Italy: _CHE … CHE …_

S. Italy: Because I don't fuck tomato bastards. -hard sneer at Spain-

Spain: But … but … ono

**4) Have you ever done it with someone [Especially Antonio =w=] before? 8D**

S. Italy: Well … I'm no virgin …

N. Italy: -pops in front of the screen- Which is a sin, kids!

S. Italy: -shoves N. Italy- To answer you question straightforward, yes. I have. F-f-for … personal reasons, I'm _not_ commenting on what you have the parenthesis there … -twitching and blushing-

Spain: -smiling "innocently"-

**5) If you can kill Ludwig, how will you kill him? :]**

N. Italy: D-do what …? -tearing up-

Germany: _Mein Gott_, not again ...

S. Italy: -rubbing hands while smirking evilly- Ohoho~ Now _that_ is a good question! And it comes with a great answer!

Germany: -outside- Why did you have ask …?

S. Italy: FIRST! I would slowly break down that meaty, macho act of his by tying him up then pelting him with dozens and dozen of rotten tomatoes then—

Germany: -walks in- You're serious?

S. Italy: WHAT? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE POWER OF ROTTEN TOMATOES!

Germany: I handled many wars, crushing poverty, and worldwide discrimination for years and you believe a dozen or so rotten tomatoes can hurt me?

S. Italy: Oh, so you'd rather I skip straight to the castration and flaying alive then?

Germany: … Th-that's … better, I s-suppose. O.O

**=w= I hope you both don't hate on me. I mean, come on, they're just mere questions D:! I'm just curious to know how you will react to every one of the questions if it ever happened =w=! I'll come back later! 8D See you next time! XDDD**

N. Italy: We'll never hate you~! Yes, you're scary, but that's okay! Germany's a scary guy too!

Germany: Thank you? =.="

S. Italy: Y-Yeah, whatever … Ciao, eheheheh …

Spain: _Adios_~! And a hug because you look like a great person~! -hugs happily-

N. Italy: Ciaaao! Next question?

S. Italy: Last question! … These fanbastards …

N. Italy: Okay then! Last question for the day~!

**Hiya! Krissy here ^ ^ Gee no words express how AWESOME you guys are 8D *Nutella FTW!***

N. Italy: Ciao~! _Grazie_! Heehee, Nutella _is_ great~!

S. Italy: Well, you must be a smart person if you think we're awesome so, ciao!

Spain: _Hola_ … but now, _Adios~_

N. Italy: Wha—why? It's the last question!

Spain: Eheh, I know Ita-chan, but my phone says that my boss has called me 15 times so … not good, ehehe …

S. Italy: HEHE, GOOD RIDDANCE! -folds arms and gets an unconvincing smile-

Spain: I'll be back tomorrow~!

S. Italy: Damn.

N. Italy: Okay … Ciao, Big Brother Spain~

Spain: _Adios, _Ita-chan~! And _adios_, _mi amor_~

S. Italy: _Vaffanculo_. -pouts to the side-

Spain: -sigh- You're so cute! -walks out-

S. Italy: -pout turns to a depressed look-

N. Italy: Okay, let's finish this last question now, ve? =¬=

**Feliciano: you are just too cute and I wish I could meet you in person. We would be great friends! * Yay* for drawing, pasta and siestas! ^^ I just wanna give you a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug and kissy on the cheek! 8)  
**

N. Italy: Ve~ _Grazie_! I sure we'd be great friends too~ Better yet, let's _be_ friends! And as my friend, you get that big hug and kiss like you wanted~! -hugs tightly and kisses on cheek-

**Romano: The reason girls are all over you is because you're funny, good looking and your antics are cute. - ha, I loved you the instant I saw you in Hetalia *friendly smile* (don't kill me!)  
**

S. Italy: Ahaha, really now? Wait … you're not a guy are you?

N. Italy: I really think that's a girl! Are you a pretty girl? :3

S. Italy: A girl, eh? Finally! Well then, thank you _bellisima_ for your kind words~

**Okay…questions! These are for both of you!**

**1- What are your guilty pleasures?**

S. Italy: Why would we tell you that? That fucking stu—

N. Italy: I have a lot of guilty pleasures!

S. Italy: -turns to him- _Che cosa_? Really?

N. Italy: What? I'm sure you have some too, _fratello_~

S. Italy: And if I do, you think I'm going to be a dumbass and scream them to the screen? Hell no! You're not either!

N. Italy: But all my guilty pleasure is just watching American TV …

S. Italy: -gasp- SHUT UP, DON'T SAY THAT!

N. Italy: But you like it too—

S. Italy: -gets up with clenched fist-

Germany: -clears throat-

S. Italy: DAMMIT! I HATE YOU! -pouts and sits back down-

**2- What's your favorite pasta sauce?**

N. Italy: I love all pasta sauces, but my favorite is alfredo~ So delicious and creamy … now I'm hungry, oh no!

S. Italy: -rolls eyes and smirks- What do you think I love? Tomato sauce of course!

**3- (*Directed specifically towards Romano*) Okay…so according to you, you really dislike Spain. You also really dislike Ludwig and people of German descent. So, since you dislike Antonio, does that also mean you dislike people who have Spanish blood in them? And how about people (such as I) that have both Italian and Spanish blood in them? o.o  
**

S. Italy: Well … it's sorta weird with that bastard …

N. Italy: -whispering- Because he actually _loves_ big brother Spain!

S. Italy: What was that?

N. Italy: N-N-NOTHING!

S. Italy: Tch. Anyway … Spanish people can be pretty fucking annoying at times, but they're way better than those damn Germans!

And don't worry _bellisima_, you have _Italiano _blood in you so I can't hate you! You're like half my _figlia _or something. -proud smile-

**4- What is your favorite food that isn't of Italian origin?**

S. Italy: -slams fists on desk- No food compares to _Italiano_ food!

N. Italy: But some food is great just like it~!

S. Italy: NO! _ITALIANO_ IS ABOVE ALL.

N. Italy: =¬= I kinda like Germany's food!

S. Italy: -turns slowly to N. Italy with dark face- … What did I say about saying that?

N. Italy: o_o I-I-I-I TAKE IT BACK—

Germany: Romano. Stop scaring Italy.

S. Italy: -dramatically points to Germany- YOU. You have no right telling me SHIT now!

Germany: And why is that? =.=

S. Italy: Because I'm sick and tired of you and your damn influence on my _fratellino_!

Germany: -sigh- So you going to "fight me" … again?

S. Italy: AFTER I DEAL WITH THESE FANBASTARDS. Just you wait … -glare-

Germany: -slinks out, shaking head- What did I do to deserve this _S__chädling …_

**5- What's your favorite flavor of gelato? ^ ^**

N. Italy: Oh, I can't pick! I love ___nocciola_, but then ___cioccolato all'aranci__a_ is soooo good too!

S. Italy: -smiles big- Ah, ___cioccolato fondente____._ Plain and simple. It's all the dark chocolate in the fucking world put into the world's best dessert! Who can hate that?

**6- Romano, what's something you like about your brother? Feli, what do you like about Romano?**

N. Italy: Well, I love my _fratello_ because he is a strong person.

S. Italy: _Che cosa?_

N. Italy: Yes, you're strong! Even if you or anyone can't see it, I can. He also has a tremendous heart, even if he could never tell anyone. He loves his family and friends with all his heart and I don't doubt at all that he would give his life for us if it called for it. He's such a hardworker too, working on his tomato farm so much every day. All that makes him strong … stronger than a lot of countries I know. ^-^

S. Italy: -looks over at N. Italy-

N. Italy: =¬= Ve … ve … ve …

S. Italy: You're serious?

N. Italy: Of course~!

S. Italy: … Thanks then … -frowns and turns away with a blush-

N. Italy: What about me, ve?

S. Italy: You're … you're alright too …

**7- (*To Romano*) isn't there anything you like about Germany and Spain? I mean, Germany's ****so strong, handsome, kind to your bother and...yea ^^ and Spain's so cheerful and friendly ^ ^**

S. Italy: Well there's nothing good about that potato freak—

N. Italy: _Fratello_! Germany is not that bad of a guy … -pouty frown-

S. Italy: AND HE'S NOT GOOD EITHER!

Germany: -can be heard banging his head on wall softly-

S. Italy: As for the other bastard … I guess him giving me shelter and shit is something I like? I hardly like that, damn. =_=

*** Fangirl= obsessed female fan.**

*** Twincest: When twins have a romantic and/or sexual relationship with eachother O.O**

*** Spamano: The nickname that yaoi fans (yech) gave you and Spain as a couple. I'm not a fan -_-**

S. Italy: SO THAT'S WHAT THEY MEAN. … YOU FANGIRLS ARE _SICK. BASTARDS_!

N. Italy: So they _are_ girls who we're talking to! See?

S. Italy: I don't fucking care anymore! They're all _SICK_! Fuck gender! … AND ME AND SPAIN ARE NOT A DAMN COUPLE!

N. Italy: But are we still incestous? :D

S. Italy: -slaps N. Italy-

N. Italy: ono -begins to cry- _F-f-fr-fra—_

S. Italy: Just-Just shut up. _Now._

*** "Hola Espaῆa! Te quiero muchichichichichisimo!" (if you're there!) "Hi Ludwig! (*sorry, I don't know any German)."  
**

S. Italy: Bastard left. Sorry.

N. Italy: -runs in from being outside- But he's on the phone!

S. Italy: WHAT THE—

Spain: TE QUIERO MUCHICHICHICHICHICHICHISIMO DEMASIADOOOO! o¬o

S. Italy: -snatches phone- YOU DON'T KNOW HER, DAMMIT! -hangs up-

N. Italy: -looks at phone and Lovi- o.o Ve?

Germany: -poke head in-_ Guten tag_, viewer. It is fine that you don't know German ... -awkward smile-

*** I want to take Italian in my school but… the teacher really sucks -_- haha but if I change my mind and take it I'll probably end up speaking a weird combination of Italian, English and Spanish O.O "Ciao, mis amigos. See you manaῆa in scuola!"**

S. Italy: What … the … fuck.

N. Italy: Aaw, you poor person! You should come and learn here in Italy~ We'd be glad to teach you!

S. Italy: Or America could get his lazy ass up and get some _real_ teachers of our language at his house! -pouts-

*** I want a curl! I bet it's nice to have one ;) hehe **

S. Italy: OH NO YOU DON'T. MY GOD, NO. YOU. DON'T.

N. Italy: They're not _too_ bad~

S. Italy: -looks at him dumbfounded-

N. Italy: They're not~! They're fun sometimes! -giggles-

S. Italy: -eye twitching- I'm going to bed. Fuck it all.

N. Italy: Oh, this was our last one~ =¬= Well then, _ciaaao_ to you and _ciaaao_ to all our viewers~! We'll finish all your questions later when we have big brother Spain back. Won't that be fun, ne?

S. Italy: -offscreen- FELICIANO. TURN THE DAMN COMPUTER OFF.

N. Italy: B-but you didn't say goodbye!

S. Italy: -still offscreen- CIAO BASTARDS. NOW TURN IT OFF!

N. Italy: _Va bene_! -winks at screen and shuts it off-

* * *

**Translations:**

**Italian**

___Non vedo l'ora di vederti - "I can't wait to see you~"_

___________Dio mio - My God_

_____________"... __FRATELLO STUPIDO_!_ LASCIA CHE TI SOFFOCANO_!" - "... STUPID BROTHER! COME LET ME CHOKE YOU!"

_________________Aspettare - Wait_

_________________________Ti amo troppo - I love you too_

_______________________________________Dio_,_ ti prego uccidimi adesso ... - God, please kill me now ..._

_________Zitto, stupido bastardo_ - Shut up, stupid bastard

_________Ti odio così tanto, bastardo_._ Bruciare all'inferno! _- I hate you so much, you bastard. Burn in hell!

_________Scusa mio fratello!_ - Excuse my brother

_________Questo è ciò che si ottiene! Prossima domanda! - That's what you get! Next question!_

___________E 'molto interessante - It's very interesting_

_________________________________________________________mi dispiace - I am sorry_

_________________________fratellino - little brother (cutest word here!)_

_______________________________________________________certo - certainly ( a little unsure about this one ;n; )_

_________________________________________________________"VAFFANCULO TU E LA TUA MAMMA_!" - "FUCK YOU AND YOUR MOTHER!" (oh please, don't kill me or Lovi. ;n; )

_________________________________________________________Vaffanculo - Fuck off (literally "Take it in the ass" XD )_

**__________________________********________________________________****Spanish**

_____________________________________________________________cara linda - cute face_

_______________________________________________________________h__ermosa niña - beautiful girl_

_____________________________________________________________________Ay dios mio - Oh my God_

_______________________________________________________________________Sé que piensas que mi lenguaje es maravillosa, así - I know you think my language is wonderful, as well_

_________________________________________________________________________Oh, Te quiero_! _Es un honor, gracias_! - Oh, I love it! It's an honor!

_________________________________________________________________________pregunta interesante - interesting question_

___________________________________________________________________________Por qué - Why_

**German**

_____"NIEN_!_ NICHT SCHON WIEDER_!" - NO! NOT AGAIN!

___________________________Gott verdammt -God dammit_

_________________________________Schädling - pest_

**French**

_____________________avec moi - with me_

_______________________ton frere - your brother_

_________________________maintenant - now_

**Thank you all for the ridiculous amount of support! :D Continue to send, and remember to keep them crazy. ;D**


	7. AN: Serious Stuff

**Okay, I'm sorry that this is not the well-deserved chapter you're hoping for, but this needs to be done. I have to officially step away from this story until time comes as to where my life is in order. I'm a sophomore in an advanced program that beating my ass, and I still have to not only deal with regular teenage drama added with some bad depression, but I have a pair of parents that demands all I can give-to which they won't accept. How can I continue playing with Lovi, Antonio, Feli, and Ludwig while I'm dealing with all that crap? Right. I can't. **

**I'm not giving up on you, promise. When I come back, I'm coming back with around 3+ new chapters in tow, seeing I'm awfully behind. I just need an extra load off of me, you know?**

**I hope you understand and don't hold it against me. Ciao for now, all~**

**- MusicalMangaHeartbeats (I'm changing my name when I come back too)**


End file.
